The Blooming Cherry Blossom
by sunshinestar16
Summary: Sakura was in love with sasuke an he loves her in secret but constantly pushes her away by being hateful to her but after one drunken night sakura becomes pregnant 7 years later she comes back with twin boys what will sasuke do now when she don't want him
1. Sakura to the rescue

AN: Hey, I'm Angie and this is my first time writing a story on fanfic. This is my first story so tell me what you think about.

PS: I don't own Naruto .

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sakura was on her way home from an last minute s-rank solo mission. As she landed on a tree branch she stopped to catch her breath and rest a little, she knew she had to keep moving if she wanted to survive. Her mission was to aid a small village outside of fire country that had been attacked by some rouge ninjas, but by the time she got there the village was already destroyed and the ninjas was already gone. She ran to the center of the village in hopes of finding the village leader when she ran into one of the medics in the village.

"Are you the kunoichi from kohana" asked the medic, "Hai" said sakura. " Then please follow me." said the medic. With that they both took off towards the hospital. "By the way I'm Masuyo" he said as he helled out his hand for her to shake " I'm Cat" said sakura since she couldn't tell him her real name because of anbu, she shook his hand as they continued to run towards the hospital. Sakura looked around the village as she ran and saw a lot of people hurt or dead most were in their homes to afraid to come out, as she looked ahead she asked " why would rouge ninja attacked this village?" "We believe they were looking for someone or something either way it go they attacked us any way, then they started demanding that we give up some group called Hebi or something like that. Then when our leader told them that we aren't hiding anybody, that's when the ninja told his men to attack anyone they see and interrogate them", said masuyo. As they continued sakura was thinking about what masuyo said about Team Hebi. She knew that if the rouge ninjas came to this village then Team Hebi should be some where close by. "Do you know if any strangers came through this village recently by any chance?" asked sakura. "I don't really know I normally be in the hospital, said masuyo. "Oh okay" said sakura.

When they reached the hospital sakura was greeted with chaos, people running left and right, people screaming, yelling, and crying. Masuyo looked at sakura then looked around and told her to follow him to the ICU were their leader was. As they walked in they were greeted by two medics. "Cat-san this is Kimiko-san and Hana-san the two medics who specialize in poisons and this is the medic form kohana" said, masuyo. As they nodded their heads. "so what happened to him?" asked sakura. When he told them that no one was in the village one of the rouge ninjas walked up to him and asked him how does he know if he's inside all the time, then leader-sama answered "we have ninja's all around our village and besides its to small to miss if someone or a group came through here." That's when the rouge stuck him with some kind of purple liquid in his neck, and that's when the fight broke out, said masuyo.

As sakura walked over to Saburou-sama, she thought to herself so he's the one that requested help from kohana she looked him over as Kimiko was telling her about the drug. "His body is slowly shutting down and his vitals are below normal, we got most of the poison out of his blood stream but some seem to have made its way to his organs and most of it is in his heart basically suffocating him slowly. As Hana walked over there to sakura she told her that he will probably had no more than two hours to live. Sakura was thinking about the poison that was used on Kankuro by the akatsuki it seemed liked the same kind of poison, but different in a way. As she placed her glowing hands over his body she noticed the the poison was breaking down cells and forming blood clots in his body causing it to cut off his blood circulation in his body. She knew that if she didn't operate know that there was know hope for Saburou. So she started telling them what tools she need and to get a bowl with hot water and some towels as she took off her gloves and prepared for the procedure. When she made the proper hand sighs she started the procedure while the others stood to the side watching in amazement. Two hours later Sakura had Saburou stable and turned to the other three medics and told them that "he will probably be asleep for about a day until his body recuperate from fighting off the poison for so long, said sakura. Hana walked over to the wall and pressed the call button for some nurses to come and move Saburou to a room till he wake's up. With that they left to go Masuyo office and talked for a while." Um, Cat-san can you tell us how you extracted the poison from leader-sama ?" asked Hana-san. "Sure." said sakura. As she showed them the proper hand signs she told them how to extract the poison and later on in the day she said bye to Kimiko and Hana-san as they went there own separate ways. While she and Masuyo walked the hospital giving Sakura a tour of the hospital. "It seems like everybody has everything under control", said sakura. Things were calming down, it was about 11:00 at night. "Well we have just enough medics to attend fix anyone's probably here I mean it is a small village," said Masuyo. They were walking out of the hospital when they came to a motel. "Well this is were I leave you for the night", said Masuyo "Here's the key and your room number is 104 second floor," said masuyo. Sakura nodded and took the key. "Goodnight masuyo-san", said sakura. "Goodnight cat-san and thank you for your help", said masyuo as he to turned to leave. "No problem", said sakura with a light smile as she turned to leave.

Sakura was in her room laying in her bed thinking about today's events when her stomach started growling and so she got up to go out and get something to eat, she hadn't really ate nothing since this morning. As she walked she looked around every thing was basically closed except one dinner that was about to close in 30 minutes. So she went in and ordered some takeout and went back to the motel and took off her mask. When she finished eating she set up traps around the her room then went to the bathroom, and ran some warm water in the tub while she undressed. As she bathed she laid in the tub she thought about sasuke. If Team Hebi was around here then that meant that sasuke is here as well. The last time she saw sasuke she was 15 and that was four years ago when he tried to kill her and naruto on a mission with her team. How can someone try to kill there own teammates or ex-teammates as sasuke would say and act like they were nothing to him. She loved sasuke but hated him at the same time. He always made her feel hurt and sad and called her weak so many times and annoying, when she was only trying to be nice to him and care for him. Ok I admit maybe I was a little irritating at times, but she deserved to be respected and not treated as the weak link. I will not let him get the best of me, thought sakura. I will prove to him that I'm strong and someone to be respected. As she got out the tub she put on her sleeping clothes which consisted of a clean pair of her anbu shirt and pants and with sasuke in mind she laid down in the bed and went to sleep.

As morning came sakura was saying her goodbyes and left the village ready for the days travel. When sakura was about 3 miles away she noticed she had some ninja's on her tale and decided to deal with them but they turned out be harder to beat than she thought. As the battle continued five against one she barley escaped with her life. As she later found out that they were the ones that attacked the village she tried to hurry it up. They were at least jonin level and up. As sakura killed off the ninja's she started to run she was out of chakra and she needed to get to kohana fast. That's how she ended up were she was know. As she landed on a tree branch she stopped to catch her breath and rest a little, she knew she had to keep moving if she wanted to survive there were more rouge ninja's following her and she didn't have the strength to defend herself right now, when she turned around to see if she was being followed, she released a breath she didn't even know she was holding. All of a sudden a breeze flew past her face as a kunai imbedded itself in the tree behind her she reached up and touched her face as she saw the blood on her fingertips and looked up to find who through the kunai and saw the last person she didn't want to see sasuke uchiha.

*~AN: I don't own any naruto characters. It might be two weeks before I update. R&R.


	2. Look Who's come back

Her eyes met his, but he really didn't know who she was and before she got the chance to voice his name he was gone. Sakura knew he was close by, but not that close. I wonder why he through the kunai and leave just like that, thought sakura though she really didn't care at the moment. She was beginning to catch her breath when she sensed about five to six chakras land right to the left of her, but never moved from the tree until a kunai was thrown right at her head as it imbedded itself in the tree.

She moved at the right the time to avoid the kunai before it struck her in the forehead. Sakura looked up with hard eyes as they looked and smiled at her. She moved away from the tree in got into her fighting stance. As she sensed to see if she can sense any more chakra. she sensed one in the tree to the right of her, but she didn't sense anymore chakra not even sasuke's. She knew she barley little to no chakra left so that meant she couldn't use any ninjutsu and she seriously doubted they'll fall for genjutsu even through she was the second best genjutsu user under kurenai. It wouldn't work any way because she knew that it wouldn't last long seeing that she is basically out of chakra. So that led her to taijutsu.

When she came back from her thoughts she counted seven of them since one of them was trying to hide in the tree, what an baka she thought. 'I guess they were with the other rouge ninja's that attacked the village', thought sakura. While she was in her thoughts one of the rouge's asked "what's a kohona anbu doing out here by yourself?" asked one of the rouge's. She looked at him then replied "I don't think that's any of your business and who said I was alone."

"Well I don't see or sense any one else around here but you and I think we will make it our business little girl, said one of the rogues. Sakura looked a little shocked, normally you couldn't tell if anbu were a man or a woman because the uniforms are custom made to hide the body so that no one would know whether they are male or female, not that her uniform could hide her body very well. One dead give away is the voice, that's basically the only way to tell if they are male or female and she just gave away hers. (AN: her body probably already gave her identity though. =) "Well if you want to die then I guess It does concern all of you", said sakura. They looked at her then looked at each other and burst out laughing. Another rogue with red hair spoke up and asked "Well who are going to kill us not you" he said still laughing. "Don't underestimate me cause that's the same thing your friends did and look where they are at know," said sakura with a smirk under her mask. With that said sakura through a kunai at the tree to the far right of her without even looking and hit her mark as she heard a 'thump' hit the ground. The laughing stopped abruptly as they saw their partner hit the ground. When they looked back at sakura she was gone. ( AN: I never wrote a fighting scene before so bare with me here.)

They got into their fighting stance waiting for her to show. " So that little bitch was the one that killed the others," said the one with the brown spiky hair. Meanwhile sakura's behind a bush a couple feet away thinking about her plan. Then she though a shurkin at the red head and it hit him in the neck. 'Well this maybe a little easier than I thought', thought sakura. While they were looking at one of their partners who sakura just killed, sakura jumped out and punched one in the back of the neck breaking his spine instantly killing him. She dodged kunai's that were being thrown at her while another rogue charged at her and then made to kick her in the stomach, but sakura was faster than her and her kick missed her.

So she spun around and kicked her in her back sending her through a tree 10 feet away making her bust her skull by the force of the kick killing her instantly. One appeared behind her and punched her so hard sending her to other side of the forest. She knew that three of her ribs were broken, but she didn't let that stop her as she appeared behind him and stabbed him in one of his organs that she knew would kill him, and with that she fought and killed two more. There was one left and she didn't know where he was. She knew she wasn't doing well and she could pass out any moment but she had to kill him first and make it home as fast as she could. At that moment sakura heard the ending of the jutsu the rouge called and shot out of the way as fire lit the spot she was once standing and jumped in a tree across from him as he kept shooting fire at her she kept jumping from tree to tree.

She knew she had to end this because of her injuries so had to move as fast as she could to reach him in his blind spot. As soon as she was able to land a hit she punched him in the face making his head jerk backwards snapping his neck and spine. As she stood over his body and looked around the battle ground she thought 'What baka's and here I though they would put up more of a fight than the others'. She reflected on her injuries. She had three broken ribs and was on the verge of chakra depletion. Overall it could have been worst, but she felt good knowing that she fought jonin level ninja's and won not that the last seven she fought were jonin level, but they were good enough to put up a fight. Right now she needed to get home. With that in mind she took off for kohona. She was about a half a mile away from the village hidden in the leaves, by the time she made it to kohona it was night time.

She stopped at the gates and greeted the night guards as she made her way through the gates to the hokage's tower. Once she made it to the tower and made her way to the hokage's office she knocked on the door and waited till she heard "come in" and opened the door. She stopped nearly stopped breathing at who she saw in the hokage's office.

There stood sasuke the one person she hated and his team in the hokage's office. As she got over her shock she looked away from him with a scowl on her face not that he could see anyway since she still had on her blood smeared mask and walked to Tsunade to report to her about her mission. Meanwhile sasuke looked at the anbu an thought back to when he saw her in the forest. When she stopped and looked at him he just "Hn'd" and she looked away and kept walking towards the hokage. As he watched the hokage and her talk he thought she sounded familiar like his old teammate 'if you can call her that, she always needed protecting and was weaker than a ginin, Annoying.' thought sasuke as he thought about sakura. He knew the woman that was reporting to the hokage was definitely not sakura. As he looked at her body and mask and listened to the way she briefed the hokage about her mission. He knew she was a powerful woman with grace by how she conducted herself, but what he didn't know that he was watching sakura as she briefed her mission to the hokage. While sakura briefed tsunade she felt sasuke's gaze on her and she wanted nothing but to punch him back to sound at that moment.

"Cat-san go to the hospital and get checked for any injuries and such then you may go home," said tsunade "and bring a written report to me in the morning about your mission". Sakura nodded "Hai hokage-sama" and made for the door. When she reached the door she heard Karin sasuke's teammate call her a 'bitch' and she stopped and narrowed her eyes and turned to her, but before she could say anything tsunade cut in "It would be in your best interest not to insult my a anbu Karin", said tsunade with venom in her voice, she knew sakura hated sasuke so she stopped it before sakura did something stupid. Karin shut up immediately and turned her head with a scowl on her face as she grabbed onto sasuke.

He just snatched his arm from her and glared. Suigetsu just laughed at Karin saying how the cat anbu was going to beat her ass and laughed even harder at look on her face and her reaction. "Shut up you spineless blue freak" yelled Karin. " Oh! you got me " said suigetsu with sarcasm as he acted like he was hurt and continued laughing. "Later hokage-sama" said sakura as she walked out the door. After she left the hospital she went home, she ate, took a shower, and went straight to sleep Thinking about what tomorrow will bring.

************************************************************************

AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next time I'm going to try to spice thing up a little a bit

Till next time. Please read and review. Tell me what you think.


	3. Flirt Training

Early in the morning while sakura's still asleep, a loud hyper active blond was running through the village with good news to tell his best friend. When naruto made it to sakura's apartment he banged on her door **(AN: basically beating her door down) **yelling her name

"Sakura-Chan, sakura-chan come on open the door". "I know you can hear me", said naruto as he started screaming her name louder. Sakura woke up and flew to her door while naruto was still out there screaming.

She yanked the door open nearly slaying it off the henge's only to find naruto on the rooftop of someone else's house waving at her. He knew when to leave her door before she opened it in the morning especially after she returned from a mission, because he often did this so he got smart and moved far away so he can by himself some time to escape just in case she came after him.

As he watched her nearly break her door he beamed her a smile that made sakura even more angry and with that she smiled back even though she was fuming inside with rage. However, naruto was not stupid he knew something was not right when he saw sakura smile she would normally be to pissed for him beating on her door and screaming her name so early in the morning.

So when she smiled and her eye twitched he knew not to go over there to her , but what he didn't count on was her disappearing and him receiving a killer punch in the stomach sending him a good 40 feet away. Naruto flew into a tree and the minute he landed he was grabbed by his shirt by sakura being shaken violently as his head bobbed up and down.

Naruto new she would be pissed but not this pissed, she nearly broke his neck and not to mention the pain he was already in from the punch to the stomach. "Naruto you better have a damn good reason for waking me up early in the morning and it better not have any thing to do with chicken ass being back in the village", said sakura with venom in her voice and eyes ice cold as she released naruto.

His head hit the ground with a soft thud. Naruto looked up at sakura with a 'surprised how the fuck did she know look' and knew he had to come up with something fast if he wanted to live. He knew how sakura felt about sasuke, so he came up the idea of telling her that they had a mission.

"Ne' sakura-chan I came to tell you we have a mission and tsunade baa-chan told me to inform you", said naruto with a puppy dog look on his face. He knew they didn't have a mission anyway but, he had to think of something and by time she found out he would be somewhere else that's far away from her.

Sakura stood there looking at him with a lost look on her face then she smiled at him as she scratched the back of her head and muttered "sorry" before helping him up. She knew he was feeding her a load of bull anyway cause tsunade told her she had two days off, but she decided to give him a break for today since she punched him already today.

Once she had healed him they went back into sakura's apartment, as naruto flopped down on her couch while she went into her bed room to change into her jonin attire to. Meanwhile naruto sat thinking about how sakura knew teme was back before he did. Naruto thoughts were broken of course when sakura walked out dressed in her jonin attire.

**( AN: Naruto looked like he does in the current manga with the cloak and everything, sasuke looks like he does in the manga also ). **

She had on her black ninja boots that had a high wedged heel on them, with her black lose baggy jonin pants that fit her tight around the waist with a silver chain hanging on them. She had on a black sleeveless tank top with fish netting that stopped a couple inches above her diamond pierced belly button.

The tank top was deep cut witched exposed some of her cleavage, but her green jonin vest didn't expose to much, which she wore open instead of zipped up. Overall, she was the total package her uniform fit her in all the right places exposing all of her curves. Her uniform was a little different from most kunoichi since her and Ino decided to change it up a bit.

Before she walked out of her bed room she did the hand signs to hide her anbu tattoo then sent naruto a 'Look saying she's ready to go' and then grabbed a apple out of her fruit bowl and headed toward her door with naruto right behind her.

As they walked to the training ground to meet the rest of the team for training naruto looked at sakura and asked "how did you know teme was back?"

She just shrugged and replied "when I came back from my mission he was there in tsunade's office along with his team," said sakura as she finished her apple.

"Well after training want to come to ichirakus' with me," asked naruto with a cheeky grin on his face an through his arm around her shoulders, as they made it to the bridge to wait for the rest of the old team to show up. "Sure naruto" said sakura as she smiled at him.

They talked for about ten minutes until Sai walked up and greeted them with a 'dickless and hag' while they just glared at him. 'Typical sai' thought sakura, while naruto was fussing in the back ground. Just then they heard a loud screeching voice that sounded like someone was in agony and turned to see sasuke and his team walking up to them, she just turned around and looked over the bridge.

"Teme, yelled naruto and sasuke just hn'd and glared at him. "Don't call my sasuke-kun a teme you dirty fox" yelled Karin as tried to grab a hold of sasuke with what she thought was a cute look on her face, but he just glared and turned his head to Suigetsu who walked over by someone who looked like sakura. Sasuke couldn't believe that was sakura in the jonin uniform ' Damn she's grown up' thought sasuke as he looked over her body. He couldn't stop staring at her. She was so beautiful and sexy that he had to look away before his pants became noticeable.

'I bet that she's still the same weak little fan girl ,well woman now' thought sasuke with a smirk on his face. He looked over at his supposedly replacement who just had a smile on his face who was drawing and then looked at naruto who was arguing with Karin and just hn'd.

Suigetsu walked over to sakura and said "how could sasuke leave someone as fine as you alone " suigetsu said with a smirk on his face. Sakura through him a sultry look and then giggled an said " someone who likes and prefers men".

Suigetsu just laughed while sasuke glared then replied "as if she ever looked good." "So I look good now sasuke-_kun_," said sakura with sarcastic voice and a seductive look and smile on her face.

Sasuke just rasied a brow and looked sakura in the face with a smirk on his face then replied, "I have seen much better women through."

Sakura mumbled "bastard" under her breath and looked away, but they still heard her. Sasuke was a little shocked with this new sakura, he thought, 'she might have improved in the looks but she probably lack in fighting.'

This caught the attention of naruto and Karin, who shouted "you stupid bitch how can you say my sasuke-kun likes men when he has a beautiful girl like me with him."

Sakura said without even looking at her "that proves my point" and suigetsu busted out laughing along with naruto while Karin screamed and ran at sakura and tried to punch her, but stopped when there was a poof to the right of her and someone responded with a "yo".

As they started to train kakashi paired them off with a partner. So there was sasuke vs. sakura, Karin vs. sai, naruto vs. suigetsu and kakashi vs. juugo. With sasuke and sakura, Sakura stood twenty feet away from sasuke putting on her gloves.

**(AN: I don't know how to right a fighting scene all that well so bare with me.)**

"Who would have thought that I'll be pared up with a weakling like you," said sasuke looking at sakura with cold eyes and a blank face. Sakura looked at him with a calm face then replied, "well if I'm so weak why waste your precious time _sasuke-k-u-n_". she replied with venom in her voice as her eyes narrowed.

His eyes narrowed and appeared behind her with a kunai before she could even blink. 'Okay he's fast thought sakura' as she spun around and blocked his kunai with her own and looked him in the eye with a small smile on her face. Sasuke was a little shocked that sakura blocked his kunai, 'Well lets see if she have Improved' thought sasuke. She back flipped away from him throwing a couple of kunai's to distract him. While he dogged her kunai's she punched the ground and watched as he jumped out the way as the ground exploded and disappeared just in time, before it hit him.

He appeared in front of her and kicked her in her stomach sending her flying a few feet away. Then he appeared in front of her with his sword **(AN: I don't know how to spell the name of his sword sorry.) **at her neck. Sakura looked up at him while she wiped the blood from her mouth and smiled. He Just "hn'd". She then did something he did not expect as his eyes widened .

She was behind him with a kunai at his neck then said "I'm not that little girl anymore sasuke so don't underestimate me." His clone poofed away with a smirk on his face as sasuke stood a few feet away from her.

She then charged at him with her glowing fist and tried to punch his face, but he just dodged everyone of her swings and kicks with a smirk on his face, and whispered in her ear as he sounded out her name.

"Your too slow _sa-ku-ra _if you want me your going to have to move faster than that. As he grabbed her arm and pulled her body to his. Sakura just froze and then gasped when sasuke kissed her neck then punched her in the stoamch again.

Sakura just fell to the ground with her hands and knees on it deep breathing. Sasuke just looked at her, and said with an monotone voice, "Your still an annoying little fan girl, kakashi should have put me with someone who more of a challenge." Sasuke knew how sakura still felt about him, but when they were on the bridge he thought different, but this proved that she still have feelings for him.

'He was just playing with my feelings thought sakura as she was getting angry.' "YOU BASTARD", yelled sakura but she knew she had to calm down to think with a clear head, as she sprung up and punched him in the face.

He flew back about 40 feet rolling on the ground. Before he had the chance to get up she appeared before him and kicked him back down and he looked up at her face while the wind tossed her long hair. She looked at him with a calm face and said , "I was holding back a lot you chicken ass and if we had more time I'd show you and see if you could handle me, but I guess I'll have to end this right here and with that she added a little pressure to his neck to let him know she was stronger than what she appeared. And with that she let him up and walked over to where naruto and the others were.

Sasuke watched her leave with a smirk on his face and thought "she definitely have improved not just in the appearance but in strength to, will see next time sakura and I know I'll be able to handle you just wait and see thought sasuke as he followed behind her.

Winners were sai, kakashi, naruto and a tie between sasuke and sakura. When training was over kakashi told sai and naruto, that they have a mission to sand to aid them in an escort mission tomorrow at noon since their short on shnobi then disappeared in a poof with his favorite book in his hand. "Why isn't pinky going on the mission, you need to get rid of the little bitch," said Karin while pushing up her glasses with one finger as she walked next to sasuke and grabbed his arm. He just hn'd and pushed her off of him.

"Don't call my friend a bitch You red head whore," said naruto with anger in his voice as he was about to go on until sakura called him, "Naruto don't".

Sakura turned to Karin and walked over to her with a calm look on her face. Naruto knew that look and turned to sasuke's teammate and whispered to them "your teammate shouldn't have said that," and turned back to sakura. Suigetsu just looked at naruto then at sakura as she walked up to Karin. Karin stood there with one hand on hip and the other by her side with a balled fist and an ugly smirk on her face. Everybody watched as sakura walked up in front of Karin and stood there staring at her and then walk past her brushing her shoulder. Naruto had his jaw on the floor while Karin stood there chuckling like an idiot. Everybody watched as sakura walked away, but stopped with her back towards them when she heard the little words that made her blood run cold.

"She's too weak that's why she doesn't go on missions with them and stay stuck in that pathetic hospital", said sasuke with a smirk on his face.

Karin just laughed and agreed with him, while the others continued to watch sakura. Naruto looked at her back with a soft look in his eyes, then turned and glared hard at sasuke and he appeared In front of sasuke an tried to punch sasuke, but his fist was grabbed with blinding speed as a cool breeze blew by them and he looked to see who had grabbed his fist and was surprised to see it was sakura as was everyone else.

Sakura looked at him with a calm and gentle look then spoke "don't waste your time and energy on a weak bitch who looks, smells like shit and a weak traitor who doesn't know what he's talking about."

Everybody looked at sakura in shock at what she said and how fast she moved even sasuke had to stare at her. As she released naruto she told him she would meet him at ichirukas' before she turned to leave again.

Naruto nodded at her as she turned, but sasuke grabbed her arm and stopped sakura right in her tracks. Sakura looked calm and said "Let me go Uchiha ". Sasuke just smirked and asked "or what". Before sasuke could blink sakura had punched him in the side breaking a few ribs in the process with a little bit of her chakra sending him flying into a tree. Sasuke stood up even though he was in pain and charged at sakura.

Sakura looked at him with fire in her eyes and said "was I fast enough for you sasuke", as she made a hand sign that could end sasuke's life in a split second, but before she did the last sign sakura heard sai call her name as he appeared in front of her and his hand came up to hers to stop her from making the last sign as sasuke came up behind him and tried to punch sakura but sai caught his arm before he could hit her.

Sai looked sakura in the eyes with a serious expression on his face as he released them both. Sasuke stepped away from sai and glared while sakura and sai still stood facing each other everyone listened as they heard sai speak "sakura you of all people should know that we as an…"SAI" shouted sakura to shut him up before he told them that she was anbu as she glared at him breathing hard.

"As I was saying we as high ranking ninja's only use that jutsu for emergency's only and you would be breaking the code over something as stupid as emo boy over there". "He's not worth all your hard work sakura don't throw your ninja career away over something stupid, said sai as he gave her that cheesy fake small. Sakura just sighed and looked away "Your right sai thank you" said sakura with a soft voice as she released another breath and gave him a soft small.

Sai nodded then disappeared. Sakura and sasuke stared at each before she turned to naruto who asked the questions that was on everybody's mind "Ne' sakura-chan what jutsu was sai talking about and what was all that about 'breaking a code and high ranking ninja's uses a jutsu for emergency's only?" Sakura looked at naruto giving him a soft smile before walking away answering "You'll find out soon enough", sakura stopped and turned to sasuke "Oh and sasuke you might want to get your ribs checked before they damage your lungs and cause you to bleed internally", as she winked at him. "later naruto", said sakura as she disappeared in cheery blossoms. Sasuke had a smirk on his face and just hn'd as usual and glared, while everyone else was wondering what happened between the two of them.

**AN: Hope you liked this chapter since there's a little sasusaku fluff in it. I know it's kinda boring, but the next chapter will have lime/lemon and maybe some action in it and hopefully I do a good job. Rookie nine age's are 18 except for team Gai since they are 19. I don't think I mentioned the ages In the beginning of the story. Other than that read and review. Bye now.**

**PS. I will try to update a little sooner next time.**


	4. Party time and Realization

**(AN: I going to change rookie nine ages to 19 and team gai to 20)**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Sakura was walking down the street when Ino shouted her name and came running up to her "hey forehead-girl," sakura just kept walking and then she was spon around by Ino who looked pissed. "I know you heard me calling you sakura" Well what is it that you want Ino", said sakura with a little anger in her voice, as she got out of Ino grasp and continued walking as Ino fell in step beside her. "What the hell is your problem sakura your snapping at me for no got damn reason", snapped Ino.

"I'm sorry Ino I'm just a little frustrated that's all" said sakura as she released a sigh. "Well where were you just coming from ?",asked Ino. " Training" replied sakura in a boring tone. At that moment Ino knew something happened. "Well what happened at the training ground," asked Ino. "Wait…" . said Ino as she stopped and put her hand to her chin to think sakura just stared at her as she continued walking. There was a pregnant pause before she finished her statement.

"Let me guess it had something to do with sasuke didn't it", questioned Ino. Sakura just through her a side glance and sighed. "so tell me happened," said Ino with a happy voice. Sakura just sighed again and told her what happened as they continued walking towards the ramen stand. When she finished ino just looked at her than burst out laughing, sakura eye started twitching and asked "whats so damn funny pig" as she sped up walking.

"Nothing its just the expression on your face that's all" ino replied. Sakura just rolled her eyes, 'I need a drink a real strong drink' thought sakura. Ino could sense that her friend was a little stressed and needed to unwine a little so she told sakura that she was taking her out tonight and be ready at 9:00 and with that she walked off leaving sakura at the ramen stand with out waiting for a reply. Then she stopped and looked over her shoulder and yelled at her to where something sexy and not just a plain t-shirt and jeans, as she kept walking.

Sakura just stood there and look at ino as she walked away then sighed turned in went into the ramen stand. Just as sakura was about to place her order she heard naruto and Karin yelling at each other.

She just placed her head in her hands and placed her order. "hey sakura-chan" shouted naruto as he seated. "damn naruto do you have to be so damn loud" said a very annoyed sakura. Naruto just gave her his sheepish smile as he scratched the back of his head and replied "Ne' sorry sakura-chan" said naruto. Sakura looked at the stool next to her as she noticed suigetsu come sit next to her.

Sakura just smiled at him and ate her food as it was placed in front of her, but out of the corner she saw Karin sit next to sasuke and juugo next to her. As they all talked sakura heard ino shout from outside the stand "forehead-girl don't forget 9:00 as she walked by. Sakura just sighed, "what's happening at 9:00 sakura-chan" asked naruto as he started on his 9th bowl of ramen.

"Well me and ino are going out tonight, you wanna join us" asked sakura with a smile on her face. "Hell yeah" replied a grinning naruto. "Hell I wanna go out to" said suigetsu with a grin on his face. "Aren't ya'll under watch or something like that, hell where do you live?" asked sakura with an scowl on her face. "yes we are but that doesn't mean we can't go out does it sakura" replied sasuke with a smirk on his face, "and we stay with sasuke-sama" replied juugo in a soft voice.

Sakura shot sasuke a glare as she stood to leave and dropped her money on the counter. "I'll see you later naruto and with that she left. As she was walked home she ran into sai as they continued to walk towards sakura's apartment, sai brought up something that made sakura freeze and look at him with disbelieving eyes. "I was in the hokage office with kakashi-san when hokage-sama brought up something about sound and mist planning an attack on kohona and I was wondering if you knew any thing about it", asked sai as he looked at sakura.

Sakura just stopped and looked at him then answered "no I didn't know anything about it, this is the first time I heard anything about this". "What is she going to do"? asked sakura as she started walking again. "I don't know I thought you knew since you're close to her", replied sai as they came to a stop in front of sakura's apartment. "Well she hasn't mentioned any thing about it to me so I guess well have to see where it goes" replied sakura. "I guess so" replied sai as he started walking pass sakura.

As sakura turned to go up stairs she stopped and called "sai do you want to go out with me tonight?" Sai turned with that fake smile on his face and said "I'm flattered ugly but I'm going to have to pass on that" and turned but sakura stopped him again and yelled "I was talking about going out with Ino, naruto and I jerk but it came out wrong" said sakura with a blush on her face as she turned her head. Sai just chuckled and said "I know cause ino already asked me if I wanted to join and she got the same answer you got" said sai. "Well . . . see you later sai" replied sakura as she went into her apartment, while sai went on down the street.

While sakura was getting ready she thought about her and sai friendship. Since she became anbu a year ago they became much closer and he has really improved with his emotions, to the point where she can come to him for advice if she needed to. He's like a sensitive older brother to her and they always had each other's back when they were on the same anbu squads. He taught her the rope of being an anbu even though he was in root. He became anbu a year before she did. Now she's an anbu captain with her own squad and him as co-captain, when she's not doing solo missions.

She's the first one to become anbu out of all the rookie nine **(AN: not including team Gai) **and not even kakashi-sensei knew about her being an anbu. The only people who know about her is sai, tsunade and her anbu team. 'Well they'll be in for a surprise thought sakura'.

As she stepped out of the shower she wrapped herself and her hair in a towel and went into her bedroom. She walked to her closet and took out a blood red dress that came to her thighs. It was a backless, v neck, dress that ties around the neck, and shows her tattoo of a big black panther with gold eyes on her right shoulder she got when she turned 18 . It had a split that goes up mid thigh on the right side. She had on black five inch pumps, with one gold ankle bracelet around her right ankle. After she got dressed she blow dried her hair and put a few curls in it to give it body and pint the top up and let the rest hang down to her back. She had a side swipe bain that covered her right eye.

Then she put on some deep red lipstick that made her lips pop, some smoky grey and black eye shadow with black eye liner. When she finished she heard a knock at her door and went open it only to see a happy grinning ino and a shocked naruto.

"Damn forehead-girl you look smoking hot" shouted a excited ino. "well thank you pig you look hot yourself" replied sakura. Ino had on a gold dress that came mid thigh and had a deep v neck that exposed her cleavage, with black ankle boots with her hair down.

"Shouldn't we get going asked sakura" Naruto just kept staring at sakura. She forgot her was even there because he was so quiet. "are you alright naruto-kun" asked a worried sakura. "AH!" "I fine sakura-chan it's just that you look so beautiful and when did you get that tattoo?" asked naruto with a blush on his face.

"Aw, thank you naruto-kun and I got when I turned 18 in sand" said sakura with a smile on her face. "Can we leave now" askedan annoyed ino. "jealous much" replied a smirking sakura. "as If forehead", said ino. And with that they made there way to the nearest bar. Once inside she headed straight for the bar, and quickly caught the bartender's attention.

Meanwhile naruto walked off muttering something about the Teme. "TEME" yelled naruto as he made his way over to sasuke and his team. "dope" glared sasuke. "what do you want" asked sasuke as naruto stood in front of there table. "well I was wondering if we could join you" asked naruto with a grin on his face.

"no" was sasuke answer, "yeah we don't need a loser at our table right sasuke-kun." said Karin as she tried to smile seductively. " well to bad teme" shouted naruto as he and sasuke glared at karin. "who's we anyway naruto" ansked suigetsu.

Before naruto could answer they heard sakura and ino yelling at the bartender. And what they heard made every male in the bar look towards them with a shocked look on their faces and tightening pants. "I WANT SIX ORGAMISM AND FOUR BOTTLES OF SAKE" yelled sakura with a sexy smile on her face. "well ino what do you want" asked sakura. "I WANT THREE ORGAMISM TWO SLIP~N~SLIDES AND TWO BOTTLES OF SAKE", yelled ino with a smirk, while men in the background yelling "I can help you two with that or meet me at my house tonight and other stuff. "coming right up snapped the bartender".

"Well I guess that answer my question" said suigetsu with a smirk on his face. They all looked in the direction of ino and sakura. And sasuke almost came in his pants when he saw sakura and what she had on. Karin noticed the look in sasuke eyes even if it was there for only a minute. "LUST".

So she decided to come with a plan and when sasuke wasn't looking slipped something in his sake in hope she could finally sleep with him an get pregnant so he would only be hers. She didn't know her plan would backfire. She glared at sakura and ino as they appeared at the table.

"Hn I see you couldn't stay away" said sasuke with a smirk on his face as he locked eyes with sakura. "whatever teme" replied sakura as she waved her hand at him and sat down next to ino with there drinks.

"whore" said Karin as she looked at sakura. Sakura just look at Karin with a sexy smile and through her a look then replied "Jealous much". "whatever bitch" snarled Karin. Sasuke just looked at sakura shocked then smirked.

'I like this new sakura a lot' though 'wait did I just think that, thought sasuke shocked a little that he thought that. Then sasuke looked at her huge breast and smirked wider 'yeah I definitely like this new sakura.'

"What the hell are you smirking at teme" Shouted naruto over the music. Everybody looked at sasuke and he just "hn'd" and muttered "Shut up dope" then glared at everybody.

"Are ya'll going to drink all that" asked suigetsu with a surprised look on his face. "hell yeah" replied ino with a sexy smile on her face as she looked at suigetsu.

He just looked at her and then smiled at her. Meanwhile sakura had drunk most of her drinks and was a little buzzed. Then she finished the rest of her drinks an left to get more since she can drink way more, 'I mean tsunade always wanted a drinking partner and who better else than her apprentice' while ino was busy flirting with suigetsu, sakura didn't see sasuke follow her with his drink. Karin tried to follow, but sasuke glared at her and she just huffed and turned her head with a creepy smile on her face as she watched sasuke with his cup.

~At the bar~

"HEY! Bartender give me two more bottles of sake" asked sakura. "NO damnit you have to wait just like everybody else" snapped the bartender. "YOU BASTERD GIVE ME SOME MORE SAKE DAMNIT OR ELSE I"LL GET IT MY SELF", said a pissed off sakura. He just huffed and passed her two bottles of sake and walked off.".

"Thank you" said sakura with a sweet smile on her face. **(AN: talk about mood swings). **As sakura chugged down one of her sake bottles she saw sasuke out the corner of her eye and sighed. "what da hell dooo you want sas-gay", asked a drunk sakura with a sultry smile on her face as she continued drinking.

"well I came to get me another drink" replied sasuke with a smirk and tilting his lips." "why arrrr yoou getting another drink if you aren't even finished with that one." asked sakura with one eyebrow raised. Sasuke just raised one eyebrow then drunk the drink in his hand. "Why are you concerned _sa-ku-ra_", sasuke said as he rolled her name off his tongue.

Sakura shivered as sasuke said her name like that. Sasuke noticed and just smirked as she walked up to him and put her face up to sasuke's ear and whispered seductively "Uh MMm, I'm not _sa-su-ke-kun" _replied sakura as she stepped back and locked eyes with him since he was a head taller than her she only came to his shoulder she thought she saw something flicker in his eyes as they stared at each other but waved it off, then walked off over to the dance floor when she heard a song come on that she liked. (Bobby V.~ Beep-Beep)

~With Sasuke~

Sasuke had to get him a strong drink to calm his nerves. He didn't know why he felt dizzy all of a sudden but blamed it on the alcohol. He new he had feelings for sakura but tried his best to keep them to his self. As he looked over at the dance floor he watched as sakura as swayed her hips to the beat of the song and how she grinded her way down to the floor making her dress rise a little.

He watched as she winded her way back up with her hands on her thighs. She was so mesmerizing that he and every other male couldn't take there eyes off of her. Then all of a sudden a pair of hands was placed on her waist as she grinded into him. Sasuke's grip on his cup tightened as he watched as the man put his hands on her hips as their hips grinded into each other. He turned around and took a long gulp of his sake. 'I don't know what is going on with me what the hell am I getting mad for. She's just a weak ex-teammate who isn't even worth my time. Even though she would be a good fuck.' thought sasuke with a devilish smirk on his face.

He knew he could get any woman he wanted shit they practically through them selves at him. Hell there was a group of fan girls staring at him right now but Karin was being the crazy bitch she was kept them at a distance. For once he was grateful for her and her possessiveness. As he turned his attention back toward sakura he lost his breath at what he saw. Sakura and the mystery dude looked like they were having sex on the dance floor with clothes on.

His hands were all over body moving up and down her thighs and her hips was all up on him as he kissed her up and down her neck. When sasuke saw sakura look up at him he stared at her in the eyes when she bite her lip as the mystery dude sucked her neck his resolve broke and he snatched the mystery away from her and through him on the other side of the bar before he even knew what happened.

Every body looked at the scene on the dance floor as sasuke walked up to a pissed sakura and poofed away with her in his arms. Naruto and ino smirked as they watched what happened, while suigetsu responded "hell yeah sasuke" with a grin on his face, then looked over at ino and winked at her.

Sakura was just dancing to the beat of the music when a pair of hands grabbed her waist. She didn't even care she was drunk and just wanted to release some stress and have a little bit of fun tonight. When she felt a strong gaze on her she looked up and saw sasuke looking at her as he was turning around on the bar stool.

'I wonder whats wrong with him' thought sakura as the man behind her grab her hips as they moved to the beat. She didn't really care at the moment seeing as she was bound to get lucky tonight. She done seduction missions before so she knew how to move on from a one night stand. As she leaned her a little bit he started kissing up and down her neck as she closed her eyes and when she opened them her eyes connected with sasuke as they stared at each other with some kind of emotion in their eyes.

When the mystery dude sucked on her neck as she bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut then they lost the connection. All of a sudden she felt the mystery dude get yanked away from her and turned around, what she saw had her shocked when she saw sasuke with his back turned to her and who she guessed was the mystery dude a crossed the room on the floor with tables and chairs knocked down. She turned around and glared hard at sasuke as he was walking towards her and before she knew it his arms were wrapped around her as they poofed away.

They poofed into her apartment with her still in his arms. "**what the hell did you do that for and why did you bring me here you **_**teme**_**" **yelled a very pissed and drunk sakura, as she ripped herself out of his arms. He just glared at her and asked "**what the hell did you think you were doing letting him feel you up like that **_**huh**__**sakura**_** I didn't know you were a **_**slut**_** now" **said a angry and shocked sasuke as he realized what he just said. 'someone definitely put something in my drink' thought sasuke. Sakura was pissed, shocked, and hurt at what sasuke just said but didn't let it show on her face. Sasuke watched as sakura walked up to him with a calm demeanor and paused as they just stared at each other then she slapped him hard. Sasuke just glared and caught her hand as she tried to slap him again. Sakura turned her head to hide her watery eyes as sasuke watched her and whispered "why.. why did you have to come back now I was moving on, getting on with my life with out you and now your back along with my old feelings. I can't do this sasuke I still love you and you know that but you hate me even more now than when we were ginin, so I don't want these feelings for you anymore and you can't stand me…(hiccup) I'll just tell tsundae to remove me from the te-". She never got the chance to finish because sasuke dropped her hand and grabbed her chin and turned her head towards him and kissed her with all the passion he had in him. To say that sakura was shocked was an understatement when sasuke kissed her. It took her a minute to realize what was really happening and then she responded by kissing him back with the same passion thinking that just this one last time she could give herself him. Sasuke watched as she told him all of this stuff but when she said she would leave the team he couldn't think of team 7 without her 'he couldn't think of what his life would be like without her'. He knew something was wrong with him because he would have never kissed her, he would have just called her annoying and left, but for a moment he was actually grateful for what ever was put into his drink because he never would've recognized his true feelings for her. But that was in the back of his mind right now the only thing he wanted from her was to satisfy his lust for her. So he kissed her to shut her up and grab her hips and pulled her to him. As her hand came up to wrap around his neck and into his hair.

When they pulled apart both breathing hard and gazed into each others eyes all she saw was lust and he saw love. Then they attacked each other with a feverish wild kiss as he unzipped her dress and untied the dress from her around neck. The dress hit the floor leaving a very exposed flushed sakura to his eyes as he pulled away to get a better look at her. 'She was breath taking' thought sasuke as he looked at her nice breasts and flat toned stomach, her curvy hips that curved down to her covered sex in a sexy black and red thong all the way down her long, slender, toned, beautiful legs. Then he looked at her kissable shoulders then neck and pretty red juicy lips and her cute nose all the way to her lustful, deep, sparkling, green eyes ready for him. He couldn't wait he had to have her… tonight.

**(AN: my first lemon so bare with me here okay! ^_^)**

Sakura breathing was hard as she watched sasuke as he looked at her, then gave him a sexy smirk and asked with a lustful whisper in his ear "like what you see _sasuke-kun" _as she bit his ear and started undressing him. "Hn, what if I do" he replied with a smirk and bit her neck and then sucked on it.

Sakura let out a soft moan as sasuke picked her up and walked up to what he guessed was her bedroom never once breaking the wild kiss they shared. He tossed her on the bed and climbed on top of her kissing her from her lips down to her neck and breasts.

As he looked at them he took one into his mouth and sucked it hard making sakura gasp as he played with other. Sakura had her hands in his hair and all over his shoulders whispering his name. Then sasuke switched to the other breast and sucked her breast the released it with a plop then went at it again. As he kissed his way back up to her lips sakura released him from his shirt and ran her soft hands up and down his six pack and moaned as sasuke bit her neck. Sasuke hands were all over her body but the one spot he wanted to go was her covered sex and that's exactly where his hand went.

Sakura hands ran through his hair as she bit and sucked on his neck. Sasuke "Mmm'd" at what sakura was doing. He sat up and looked at her eyes as she looked at him and watched as he released himself from his pants leaving him in his boxers. She sat up with him and ran her hands up and down his chest and stomach, then she kissed his chest in different places until he had enough and slammed a kiss on her lips as his hands traced her hips down to her covered sex to take off her thong as sakura wrapped her arms around his neck then let out a moan. Once that was out of the way sasuke laid her down and kissed her from her lips down to her belly button leaving a wet trail in his wake. Sakura shivered when sasuke sucked her belly button and when his hand went to massage her exposed sex. "Ahhh! s-sauke- _kun_" moaned sakura as sasuke stuck one long slender finger into her and moved it in and out at a slow tortuous pace making sakura shiver with want. She grabbed his hair and pulled it as asauke added another finger. "please s-s sasuke-kun don't torchor me …I can't take it I need …_you_ now please" cried out sakura, as sasuke just smirked and hn'd then added another finger and went faster and she moaned even louder. While sasuke was finger fucking her he licked his lips as he watched sakura close her eyes and bit down on her lip and let out a loud whimper as he brought her to her first organism of the night. As she opened her eyes trying to catch her breath which got stuck in her throat when she saw sasuke licking his fingers with her essence on them and then looked at her and smirked. "delicious" replied sasuke. "Mmm" sakura moaned as she watched sasuke.

Then he kissed her and her hand went into his hair as she tasted her self in his mouth and moaned again. As he moved down in between her legs he positioned his self at her entrance as they tongued kissed heavily and sasuke slammed into her with one hard thurst that caused sakura to break away from his lips and gasp as she lost her breath. Sasuke just smirked as they connected eyes and sakura through her head back as she let out a loud moan, but her eyes stayed connected with the whole time. The emotion in their eyes as they made love was so intense that a silent tear rolled down the side of sakura's face.

As the pace fasten all that was heard in sakura's bedroom was heavy breathing, groans, moans, mattress squeaking, headboard banging against the wall, loud streams of names being called out into the night. As they were at their climax sakura nails dug into sasuke's back as she screamed his name when the most intense organism she had ever had hit her like a kick to the stomach that left her breathless. Sasuke watched sakura as she through her head back and screamed his name when she came and knew he wouldn't last that long. "Damnit sak-ura" said a heavy breathing sasuke and with one hard thrust he released his seed inside her filling her womb then held her to him as she sucked him for all he was worth. He jerked and fell on top of her with his head in the side of her neck as sakura hands came up and wrapped around his shoulders. Both breathing hard and sweaty, once sasuke was breathing normally he pulled his limp member out of her and rolled onto her side.

And pulled her into his arms and held her as she breathed a breath of content. They both didn't say anything but let the silence linger and after about 5 minutes sakura broke the silence. "Sasuke-kun what are we now?" asked a tired sakura. (sigh) "Hn, We are teammates with benefits sakura" said a sleepy sasuke as he nuzzled her neck with his nose then released a comfortable breath. Sakura sat up on her elbows and looked at him with a strange look and said "I'm not stupid sasuke I may even be drunk but, I know what we just did and felt sasuke is much deeper than just teammates with benefits". Sasuke pulled her down and wrapped his arm around her neck and whispered into her ear with a smirk on his lips "your right sakura what we did was deep and passionate so just go to sleep." and with that said sasuke closed his eyes but not before catching the end of what sakura had just said.

"I love you sasuke-kun" and with that she snuggled closer to him with her head on his chest and a smile on her face. He just "hn'd" and went to sleep with her in his arms. Sakura couldn't believe that sasuke admitted that he had deep feelings for her but she wasn't to sure since he had been drinking and probably was a little buzzed just like she is. And with that thought in mind sakura fell asleep.

As the morning sun came up there were two people who were wrapped up in the sheets unaware of the lies and deceitfulness, and the mistrust that were about to spring fourth. Sakura shifted as the sunlight hit her eyelids and tried to turn but froze when she felt and arm tighten around her waist. No matter how bad her head hurt she jumped up knocking sasuke off the bed and grabbed a kunai that was always hidden behind her night lamp and turned around only to drop the kunai that she was holding a minute ago and came face to face to a half sleepy, wild hair looking, and a pissed off naked sasuke.

Sasuke just stared at sakura as he held her by the neck then his eyes wondered down her body an back up to her face. "what the hell did you do to me sakura?" asked sasuke with a voice so full of malice and hate that it tore her insides and shattered her heart. Sakura just looked at him with a watery glare and a soft voice replied "I didn't do anything to you sasuke-kun and if you can remember last night then you know what happened".

"So who slipped something into my drink then sakura?" said and angry sasuke. "If you were as good a ninja as you think you are then you would have noticed your drink was spiked sasuke" said sakura as she started getting angry and hurt because of what happened. Basically everything that happened between them last night was a mistake and she got her hopes up again thinking there might be something there between them.

And here he is accusing her of putting something in his drink. Sasuke grabbed sakura by the throat and through her on the other side of her bedroom as he turned his back and got dressed. He was so pissed that he couldn't even look or say anything back to her because if he did he would probably kill her.

Sakura just got up and grabbed her robe off of her closet door and tied it around her then charged at sasuke while he was putting on his shoes. Before she could land a hit he reached up just in time and caught her fist before it made contact with his face. As he looked at her with his shiaringon, he noticed she was crying and just "sneered" at her than released her then turned to walk out the door without saying a word to her.

"So this is it" said a hurt sakura with silent tears running down her face as she watched as sasuke froze and his back stiffened with a hand on the door knob. "Hn" replied sasuke as he turned the door knob but sakura voice stopped him again "How do you know if I spiked your drink sasuke if I wasn't even by your side the whole night, an fact I didn't even stay at the table that long to do any thing to you. How do you know Karin didn't do it she was with you last at the table, how do you know if she didn't slip something in your drink… I love you sasuke but I accepted the fact that you would never feel anything towards me until last night, said sakura in a soft whisper." She walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder and asked in a soft voice "Did last night mean nothing to sasuke-kun did you feel anything at all". Tears running down her face as she feared what his answer might be though she already knew. "No, sakura it meant nothing to me just a good fuck that's all," said sasuke with a hard voice as he walked out of her room and slammed the front door as he left. He knew she meant something to him but he couldn't admit it so he left to blow off some steam at the training grounds.

Sakura just dropped to her knees and busted out crying, her heart broke once again by him and she couldn't take it any more. Never would she give herself to him, never would she give love him, never would she let herself be broken by him again. As she made her self this promise she stood up, wiped her eyes and walked over to her dresser and took out the things she needed and a clean pair of clothes, then walked over to the bath room and took a long, hot, steamy, shower to get his scent off her. While she was showering only one thing went through her mind 'I'm going to show him what he missed out on and how strong I really am. It's time to move on and get over that arrogant jerk and show everyone how powerful I really am, no more hiding my strength,… the real me. I worked to hard to make it into anbu and to become an anbu captain just to hide it. It's time for kick ass sakura to come back damnit and live my life with or without saskue'.

With a determined mind sakura stepped out of the shower and got dressed and left heading to anbu head quarters. But little did she know that a little surprise awaited her in the near future that would change all of her plans.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: sorry it took so long for me to update and I thank you all for the alerts and the reviewing so I hope this was worth the wait. That was my first time writing a lemon so don't be to hard on me and I hope I did pretty good. It also seems like everybody is in for a shocker when the find out who that beautiful 'Cat' anbu is especially sasuke but that would be next chapter. I'll try to update sooner but no guarantees. **And please leave me a review, all I ask for is at least 6 if that's not to much to ask. (good or Bad) comments. **

Peace out!


	5. Surprise and more surprises

AN: I really appreciate the reviews and I wanted to thank all who reviewed and help me meet my goal.

On with the chapter...

* * *

~Three Months later~

Sakura and her anbu team just got back from their mission as they landed at the gate the guards asked for the code and they replied with that same answer at the same time with that they entered kohona, as sakura lead her team toward the hokage tower so they could give their reports.

As they made it to the tower sakura stopped her team and had them wait as she walked to the door and knocked waiting for the reply to 'come in' she opened the door as her team followed her in and kneel'd before their hokage. "hokage-sama we come to give you our reports about our mission" said sakura.

"you may stand team D.A. (Deadly Assassins) and please give me your report Cat-san". As she gave her their reports she told them they have two days off since this was their 27 s-rank mission within 3 months with some a-rank missions as well. "After two days meet me here I have a mission that your team will be needed for cat-san", "hai hokage-sama" replied sakura. And with that she dismissed them.

Sakura and her team scattered and once they met up outside the building they talked for a couple of minutes. "ne' captain how about we go on a little date" said Bird '(daiki)' with a flirtatious type of voice as they walked down the street. "like she would want to go with you stinky breath" said bunny (kasumi) with a warm funny voice as she hit bird on the back of his head.

He just sneered at her "don't be jealous because I didn't ask you fat cow" "don't call me a fat cow you assho..?! "alright break it up you two" said wolf as he grabbed bunny and pulled her and bird away from each other.

"damn all you two do is fight like little babies why don't you kiss and make up already" said wolf '(ken)'in a playful way as cat '(sakura)' just laughed and mouse'(sai)' smiled behind his mask. "I wouldn't kiss him even if he was the last man on this earth" said bunny '(kasumi)' as she laughed hard till tears came out her eyes.

"I agree" said bird in a disgusting type of voice as he thought about kissing her. It made him sick. "besides I would rather have my lips on something much more beautiful ain't that right captain". Said bird with that same flirtatious voice and a smile behind his mask. "I don't know you tell me bird-san" said sakura as she switched her eyes to bunny than back to bird as he turned his head away from her gaze. Sakura, Sai, and ken laughed at daiki.

Kasumi was so oblivious to everything "what's so damn funny?" she asked while they just laughed.

"it seems that bird thinks you're pretty bunny" said mouse as they all looked at her because she gets crazy when she get a compliment and doesn't know how to react to it. So they were waiting for her to do or say something stupid but she just walked on like she didn't hear what sai had said.

"well I think I'm going to go on home and get some sleep" said bird. "well you better be at the training ground in the morning bird at 10am since we all need a little break to sleep in for a while, but you better be on time and don't be late, that goes for all of you" said their captain(cat) with a serious voice as she stopped walking and looked at all of them in the eyes as she said "because if you don't you know the consequences".

They all nodded their heads and responded with a 'hai captain' and disappeared. It was just sai and sakura walking this time. Sai watched sakura as she walked and noticed how tired she looked, he also noticed that for the past three months that she has been getting sick a lot with the puking and the dizziness and other things.

But one thing that stood out to him was that she was putting on weight around her mid section. And for someone that was on a mission almost every month or training just about everyday to be putting on weight that she should be losing was just strange.

So he decided to ask her "sakura are you okay" she just looked at him and replied "yeah sai I'm fine, why'd you ask?"sai just looked at her in the eyes to see if she was lying but he could clearly see that she was telling the truth and with that he broke the connection and turned back to watch ahead of him "nothing don't worry about it".

"o..kay well I'll see you later sai I'm a little tired so I think I'm going to head home" said sakura as she yawned under her mask and then smiled at him not that he could see it. And with that she poofed home opened her door and went straight to her bedroom. She let out a breath of relief happy to be back home after that tiring mission.

Lately she noticed she has been getting more tired and hungry, but really thought nothing of it. She grabbed a big t-shirt that naruto left over her house one night and a pair of panties and practically jumped in the shower.

While she was in the shower she thought about her team. Daiki was a dark brown spike headed guy with a beard, he had Hazel eyes, lean but muscled body with the height of 5'11. He was a funny womanizer type guy, but had a good heart and he is very good looking. At the age of 22 he was very well respected and was like a brother to her kinda like another naruto in a way.

Then their was Ken he was the peace maker with a sense of humor that kept everyone together and laughing kinda like the older brother to all of us, he had long black hair that he tied in a low pony tail kinda like how itachi wear his.

He had deep dark blue eyes and a earring the in his left ear. He too was very fine especially with his charming smile and he also had away with the lady's at the age of 26 he was tall 6'2 with big muscles. Then their was kasumi she had sandy red hair that was curly (not like karin's) with lavender eyes.

She stood at 5'4 with a small petite body she's very beautiful at the age of 20 one year older than sakura, but she acts younger than her age sometimes. She is clueless sometimes, but very smart when she wants to be. She's the shy type, but not to loud either, she's flirty (mostly with daiki) and sneaky but really a nice person but when she gets mad shes like the devil himself and its hard to control her.

You basically know sai as co-captain and her as the captain. They earned their name D.A. Because of the way they work: Quick, Sleek, smooth, deadly, and quiet. You wouldn't even know they were there until you died by then it would be to late though. She loved her team, though she miss team 7 a lot to they were like her second family.

She knew them ever since she joined anbu when they had another captain and she was just the rookie in the team. She was only 17 then but they showed her the ropes and welcomed her with open arms and now she surpassed them and is now their captain. She smiled at that thought and then thought back to her genin days.

'I haven't really seen naruto and the others in a while' thought sakura 'after training tomorrow I'll go see him' and with that she turned the shower off and dried her hair and her body then got dressed. She left the bathroom and went to the kitchen to get something to eat then went to bed.

The next morning at 9:16 sasuke and team hebi along with naruto was walking to one of the training grounds "ne' teme how about we see if sakura-chan wants to train with us we haven't really seen her around that much and I think that it would be great if she joined us" said naruto with a happy smile on his face as he waited for sasuke to reply "Hn, no dope I'm sure sakura is busy" and with that, he thought back to what happened 3 months ago and couldn't help but feel a little guilty at how things turned out but he just couldn't let it go.

He knew sakura was avoiding him but he didn't really care at the moment, and with that kept walking not even thinking twice about the subject.. "why would you want to invite that weakling any way she's to weak and to ugly to even be around that's probably why Lady tsunade keep her busy all the time. My sasuke-kun have me he doesn't need her foxboy ain't that right sasuke-kun" screeched karin while naruto just covered his ears to drown out her voice and replied as she grabbed his arm and tried to look cute, which it wasn't, but what surprised them all including karin was when sasuke didn't push her off his arm this time.

Then naruto spoke "he looked like he needed her at that bar that night three months ago when we went out,... Hmm," naruto thought as something came back to him "where did you and sakura-chan go after you poofed her out of the bar with you teme" asked a curious naruto with a mischievous smile on his face ? Sasuke just looked lost in thought for a moment then replied with a "Hn".

Suigetsu on the other hand answered for him "he must have stayed at her house that night because he didn't come home till the next morning and he looked pretty pissed, maybe she put him out because he wasn't good enough for her", said suigetsu with a huge grin trying to hold in his laughter at naruto's expression and sasuke's glare at him.

"you spent the night at sakura's house that night teme!?" questioned a excited naruto. Happy that his friends were together, "no" replied sasuke in a voice that sounded angry. know one said anything after that since they noticed how his mood changed as they came to the training ground. He knew it was a lie but they didn't have to know it.

~*~

Team D.A . was making their way towards the same training ground as team hebi and naruto with their training gear on (not their anbu uniforms) excluding sakura. " I hope captain don't go to hard us I mean we just got back from an s-rank mission and I quite frankly don't feel like going to the hospital right now." said daiki with a lazy voice and a slouched posture as he walked. "speak for your self daiki" said ken with a light smile on his face.

"you just like it because captain go easy on you" said daiki with a sly smirk on his face. "not my fault I'm this handsome I can't help it" said ken with a smile on his face. " both of you are sooooo full of shit" said kasumi with a huff and shook her head. "I agree with her" said sai with a fake smile on his face as he appeared next to them.

"whatever" said daiki and ken at the same time, then they looked at each other then looked away. As they made it to the training ground. They saw team hebi along wiyh naruto training and stood to watch until their captain came.

Naruto looked up and saw sai along with some people he didn't know and left sasuke in the middle of the fight they were having and ran toward him yelling "HEY Sai as he landed next to him and put a hand on his shoulder and smiled as he caught his breath then asked "have you seen sakura lately?"

sai just looked at naruto then answered "no" as sasuke and team hebi walked up to them also excluding juugo since he's at the hospital getting treatment for his mental condition. "damn where the hell is sakura no one know where she is and she is never at home." said naruto as he felt depressed all of a sudden. "I've seen her said daiki" with curiosity in his eyes as he eyed naruto.

"who are you and why do you want to know where sakura is" asked ken with a hard voice as he also looked at naruto. They were very protective of their captain. Team hebi and naruto looked at them with a 'wtf' look then naruto replied with anger in his voice "who the hell do you think you are bastards, its none of your damn business why I want to know where sakura is you asses! yelled naruto , while sasuke held him back from attacking them by putting a hand on his shoulder.

Mean while he glared at them also. He wasn't going to admit it but he to was a little angry at them and was wondering how they knew sakura. He looked to sai while naruto and the two men were arguing in the background.

Sai had a blank face as usual and that just made sasuke even more madder for some reason. He knew that sai knew these three somehow but that didn't really matter anymore. "that pink haired slut is probably fucking these two that's probably why they are so damn nosy" replied karin with a disgusted look on her face.

Everybody was quite after that statement, then kasumi walked up two karin and slapped her hard. Everyone was shocked at that then kasumi spoke "if you ever say anything like that again about sakura I will kill you myself" she said with venom in her voice as she stared at karin in the eyes. Karin was shocked for a moment, but she snapped out of it and slapped her back.

"bitch if you ever touch me again I'll have you breathing through a tube, said karin with hate in her screeching voice. Daiki grabbed kasumi before she could get to karin while she was struggling to get lose karin spoke again as she went over to sasuke and entwined her arm with his and said "I don't get why all of you are fighting over her anyway I mean whats so special about her?" said karin with a attitude as she rolled her eyes at them.

"You need to check your self you stinky slut, you don't know the first thing about sakura and you expect people to let you talk down about her you don't know what sakura has been going through to keep you safe hell this village safe and you think you have the right to talk down about her, well not in front of me nor them." she said as she pointed over her shoulder at her teammates.

As she stopped struggling in daiki arms and relaxed in his arms as she watched them. "Whatever bitch as far as I care all of you can go to hell" said karin in a dismissive voice. At that daiki let kasumi go because he didn't want to be in the way of her when she was mad.

So he let her go and she ran striaght at karin. Everybody was froze as they watched her charge at karin but before she could even get close enough to land a hit on karin there was a poof and sakura appeared in front of kasumi and stopped her with with one hand on her shoulder stopping her from going to karin. Once the smoke cleared all of them gasped except sai and sasuke who just hn'd.

"kasumi calm down, ...please.. just don't let it get to you okay a lot of people say shit that will upset you and you will have to learn how to control your anger". Said a tired looking but calm sakura. She had a soft smile on her face as she hugged kasumi.

"and that goes for you two over their two," said sakura in a soft voice. As she turned kasumi so they could walked back to her team ignoring sasuke and karin behind her as she walked on wards. Once she reached her team she hit all of them on the head and spoke "what the hell were you thinking letting it get this far over some stupid argument.

I can't believe this and sai your next up in the chain how come you didn't stop them, this is ridiculous I can't leave for a day without you all fighting over something stupid" said sakura as she let out a tired breath as she brushed the hair out of her face and looked down at the ground.

"Sorry sakura-chan" they all said at the same time, they felt a little guilty for stressing her considering how tired and beat down she sounded and looked. She had on a light yellow spaghetti strap t-shirt with some short khaki shorts and her gold gladiator sandals.

Her hair was in a sloppy ponytail with lose strands floating in the gentle breeze around her face and neck, but the one thing that gave away how tired she was were her eyes her voice and her posture it looked like she hadn't slept in days. But all around she looked beautiful to all of them except karin. Naruto and team hebi was quiet and shocked at what was happening, they couldn't believe how they responded to sakura even sai.

Sakura looked up at them and the said "I'm tired and I just want to sleep right now, but I came to tell you all that training is canceled but feel free to train if you want", I'm gonna go home. I'm not feeling well right now so I'll see you all later and please stay out of trouble, she said with a soft voice and attempted to smile but she was just too tired to the point where she was going to pass out right there. "hai sakura-chan" and with that they walked off. "are you sure your okay sakura-chan" asked ken before he walked off. "I'm fine ken thanks for asking though" said sakura with a smile on her face. Leaving her with sai, naruto, and team hebi alone.

Sakura turned to leave but a voiced stopped her and she half turned around and looked but was knocked down instead. "naruto what are you doing get off me.. P_lease_?!" stressed sakura she was hurting especially her back.

"I'm sorry sakura-chan I was just so happy to see you its been along time thats all, said naruto as he helped her off the ground. Sakura just hugged him. They stayed like that for a few minutes then sakura pulled away and said "it's ok naruto-kun I missed you to"said sakura with a smile on her face.

Sai then walked over and looked at sakura with a semi glare and said "I thought you said you were ok?"sakura looked up at him then smiled and replied "I am just a little tired that's all nothing you should worry your self about sai". Sai just looked at her then nodded his and poofed away. "he's such a worry wart"said sakura as she looked back at naruto.

"Hey Sakura-chan" sakura turned and saw suigetsu with his huge grin on his face. "hey suigetsu nice to see you again" she said as she smiled at him. "likewise" he said in his sexy voice. Sakura just laughed and turned back to naruto who was quite, "are you alright naruto-kun" asked sakura with a concerned voice. Naruto just gave her his cheesy grin and replied "hai sakura-chan". "good, then tell you what how about I take you out for ramen my treat tomorrow" she said with a light smile. "sounds good sakura-chan" said naruto as he pulled her into another warm embrace.

Sakura just giggled and said "well i'll see you tomorrow" and with that she turned to suigetsu "see you later suigetsu" with a smile. "bye sakura-chan" she nodded and for the first time in 3 months looked at sasuke then at karin and how she held onto him without him shoving her off her eyes locked with sasuke and she bid them farewell with a nod "karin , uchiha-san and left walking down the street.

Sasuke didn't expect her to even look at him let alone say his name but what naruto said next had him a little caught off guard and thinking. "something is wrong with sakura-chan I can feel it I just don't know what it is yet, "said naruto with a strange look in his eyes and determination in his voice as they watched her walk down the street to her home.

"And what the hell was that teme she never called you uchuha-san before you must have done something to piss her off or something." questioned naruto. Sasuke just replied with a 'Hn' as usual while naruto rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. When sakura made it home she climb straight into her bed and went to sleep thinking about sasuke for the first time in months.

~Next Day~

Sakura woke up and ran to the bathroom as usual and through up yesterdays food. This was when she finally realized something was wrong with her. It could be something she caught on a mission or something but she wasn't sure.

But once again dismissed it again and decided to go talk to Ino. Sakura dressed then left to find Ino only to run into kakashi. "hi kakashi" said sakura as she fell in step with him since they were going the same way. "hello sakura-chan it nice to see you around here, where have you been hiding?" he asked with a playful tone of voice as he smiled behind his book or rather yet his mask.

Sakura just giggled and replied "somewhere where I don't want to found" kakashi just chuckled at her then answered her previous question I am heading to the hokage tower". "Oh... well I'll leave you to it then I have to make my rounds so I'll see around kakashi"said sakura with a smile on her face "it was good talking to you sakura" said kakashi with a wave of his hand as they went in different directions.

Sakura talked to all her friends that she doesn't really see that much to catch up and after she was done around 7pm she went looking for naruto. When she couldn't find she him she headed towards the ramen stand and blow in the hole he was already their probably waiting on her.

"hey naruto-kun, I see you started without me" said sakura as she smiled and walked in and took a stool next to him. "yeah, sakura-chan I figured you would be on your way so come on". Sakura just laughed. The night went on with them talking about everything, laughing, joking, eating and having fun catching up.

The next moring sakura got dressed to meet her anbu team in the hokage office for their mission. As she made it she noticed that she wasn't the first one their, ken and kasumi was their and not a minute after she walked in sai and daiki walked in dressed in their anbu uniforms as they all turned to the hokage speak.

"now that you all are here I decided to add a another team to this mission as well they should be here in a minute" said tsunade. They all nodded their head and waited. Soon after the door opened and in walked naruto, sasuke, karin, suigetsu, yamato and kakashi. "what are they doing her tsunade baa-chan questioned naruto, tsunade just glared at naruto then through her stapler at him.

Mean while sasuke just stared at the same anbu he saw the last time he was here and his curiosity was piqued again when her saw her standing there. Team hebi and the rest of team 7 just stared at the anbu squad in front of them excluding kakashi.

However all their attention snapped on tsunade as she spoke. "I called you all here because I have a mission that require your individual skills and being paired with one of my best anbu squads it should be a success" said tsunade with a serious look on her face as he address this. "Now on with the mission details I need for you all to do a rescue mission.

There was a town about a day from here that has been raided by rouge ninja and have took over the town. They also have two of our spy's and currently have of my anbu teams. So You are to capture at lease one rouge ninja and interrogate him. This will be team D.A. Captainn job, said tsunade as she looked at the cat anbu.

"The rest of you will rescue our men and leave as soon as possible got it.?" questioned the hokage as she looked at all them and watched as they nodded their head while some replied "hai, hokage -sama". "Good now that is out of the way, team hebi, team 7 this is anbu team D.A. My deadliest assassination team and I expect all of you to follow their command 'Naruto' said tsunade with a hard gaze. "hey I'm not that hard headed" said naruto as he crossed his arms and looked away. In the background you could her suigetsu laugh.

"Anyway cat-san here is the captain and mouse-san is co-captain", said tsunade as she pointed them. "I expect all of you back in one piece, and you have a week to get this over with if you need back up send word dismissed". They all responded with a 'hai' and disappeared to the front gate.

As they all appeared cat-san laid out the ground rules. "I am cat and that's mouse, bunny, wolf, and bird, now I only going to say this once so listen closely I do not tolerate disobedience. You only have two strikes with me on this,

If any of you disobey my order than I will send back here at once and if you do not comply then I will kill you no hesitation do you understand" said sakura in a deadly but calm type of voice as they responded with a quick 'hai' and sakura nodded. "good move out", and with that they took to the trees. On the way all you hear is karin complaining about I'm tired, can we rest, or sasuke-kun this or sasuke-kun that she was getting on everybody's nerves.

Finally sakura had enough, she stopped on the branch she landed as everyone else stopped also. She turned to karin and said "this is your first warning karin-san if I hear another word from your mouth starting from now till camp I will make you regret it now shut your damn mouth and be a woman and stop being a bitch we are tired of hearing you mouth.

You chose to be a konuchi, now deal with it," said sakura with a deadly look on her face as she turned and jumped to the next tree. Naruto and suigetsu laughed everyone else had a smile on their face trying not to laugh, hell even sasuke smirked, then naruto said "she sure told her" as he and suigetsu laughed again, but shut up quickly as they heard sakura voice cut through the wind "uzumaki-san, suigetsu-san straighten up back their and stop acting childish we are own a mission.

This is your first warning also, don't let me have say something else to you and that goes for you to karin, this is not a day care I do not get paid to babysit. I take my job very seriously anything could happen at any moment and I will have no one die with me on my mission not unless I am the one who murdered you," she said with a calmness that could even scare some of the toughest ninja and not once did she look back at them.

"Damn she's scary almost like sakura-chan if not scarier" said naruto with a low whisper so sakura wouldn't hear. With that said everyone was quiet.

As they made it through the day with only three breaks. So they decided to make camp since they were only two hours away from the small village. As they unrolled sleeping bags and got the fire started, suigetsu and sai went to catch the fish.

So they all sat around the fire, it was basically quiet until naruto asked a question "when is the next exam for joining anbu" he said as he looked at sakura but didn't know it. "it's next spring uzumaki-san" replied sakura with smile on her face as watched naruto.

"hey teme how about we sign up for anbu" asked an excited naruto. Sasuke just nodded his head then 'hn'd' as usual. "well all we have to do is inform sakura-chan, and sai when we get home and we'll be team 7 again", said naruto with a smile on his face as he fell backwards laughing. "sakura is too weak for anbu naruto" replied sasuke as he looked at naruto.

Naruto just shooked his head and replied "naww sakura-chan is stronger than you think teme" said naruto with a calm voice as he thought about sakura.

"I wish sakura-chan was here to experience this" said naruto. It was quiet after that until karin through in her two sense and said "sasuke-kun is right, that pink headed freak is to weak and would slow us down besides shes better where she's at and thats not here.

I couldn't stand being around some one so wea...?! "karin-san I would really appreciate it if you refrain from talking about one of our own. Haruno-san is someone who would probably save your life one day, you should be grateful and stop putting down others because earlier you were the one slowing this team down and couldn't keep up.

I'll I'm saying is watch what you say because you never know who is listening do you understand?", said sakura with a heated glare and venom in her voice as she cut karin off. "hai captain" said karin with fear in her eyes. "good then" sakura turned her back then replied "I'll take first watch and we will change every three hours.

Be ready in the morning to move out because I want wait, and if you fall behind then you might as well go back to kohona", and with that sakura took to the trees for watch duty.

Sasuke was thinking about the cat anbu, for some reason he liked her, he didn't know what it was but he was attracted to her. Especially when she told karin off twice and how she snapped at naruto and suigetsu.

She just seem like a mature independent woman the kind he had in mind of whom he would like to marry, a woman who can take charge, yet is graceful, kind, and loving. She seem like she fit that description well. Besides that she has a sexy body even in the anbu uniform he could tell. The only thing that made him question her was that she seemed familiar to him but he couldn't pick it up.

"I'll find out who you are cat-san', thought sasuke and with that he went to sleep.

~The next morning~

Sakura got her team and headed out. Once they made it to the village she stopped "karin-san I need you to sense if there is any other charkas in the vacuity and tell me how many where they're hiding". "hai". And with that she stepped forward and let her charka flow out. "there are 18 of them in the center of the village.

Six of them have weak charka signatures but the others have high charka levels." replied karin. "thank you karin-san" said sakura as she nodded her head to her.

"Now this is how its going to go uzumaki, suigetsu, bird, and yamato to four will be our distraction in the front, hatake and wolf take the right side of the building, mouse and uchiha-san will take the left and bunny and karin will take the back.

I going to release all the prisoners once your clear come find me and get out as soon as you can got it" said sakura as she looked at everybody as they replied 'hai'. "move out" and with that they all took their place.

All over the place you can hear battles and people screaming. Some of them were badly injured and needed healing so bunny healed the deadly wounds but over all they were safe until their was a big blast that should have killed them all but sakura made the hand seal for her chakra barrier the she created by using chakra and shielded them from the blast. "head back to kohona now I'll hold him off for now" said sakura as she faced their enemy.

"I'm not leaving" said wolf, "yes you are I gave you an order no go," and with she took off towards their enemy as they made their way for kohona.

When they arrived at the hokage's office, she demanded that the hostages be taken to the hospital for examination once that was done she turned to the people in her office and asked "where is cat-san" everybody's head went in directions to avoid the gaze of the hokage.

So she asked again "where the hell is cat-san", this time kakashi spoke up and replied "she stayed behind to take care of our last enemy and gave us the chance to make it here with hostages." "I see then so she should be here soon then, well until then anbu-sans you may take off your masks". When they took off their masks there were shocked faces and loud gasps and everyone took in the anbu in front of them and especially seeing in anbu.

"what the hell bastards and sai I thought you didn't like being in anbu," " well I guess I changed my mind dickless" everybody's in the hokage office laughed at that and naruto was furious at that stupid nickname that sai gave him, but was curious when sai said "if you are shocked to see me in anbu the you will be really surprised to see who our captain is"said sai with his fake smile on his face.

Just after he said that their was a poof and in front of them was their captain breathing heavy as she bowed in front of their hokage then replied "mission completed hokage-sama" said sakura as she clenched her stomach while she tried to catch her breath but was finding it very hard to. Tsunade watched sakura with narrowed eyes and new something was wrong with her. "hai cat-san you may take off your mask now".

Sakura and tsunade shared a look as sakura took off her mask. There was gasps and 'people saying our captain was sakura-chan along with shocked faces. She turned and smiled at them still trying to catch her breath and said "I hope you enjoyed your time on my team because it truly was a pleasure". They were left breathless as they watched her turn around and talked to tsunade.

Tsunade just smiled at them and then said "I want everybody's full report on my desk by tomorrow morning and sakura follow me to the hospital dismissed." with that tsunade and sakura left, sai and her anbu team left also leaving team hebi and team 7 left shocked in her office.

All of a sudden it really hit them hard about how they all saw her in their eyes as being the weak but strong girl that is only best in a hospital than on the battle field, and here she is leading her own anbu team. "damn I can't believe that was sakura-chan she seemed so different on that mission."

said a surprised but happy naruto, "yeah I mean who new pinky could be a hard ass assassin and still have a happy personality said suigetsu with a grin while perverted thoughts was going through his head about sakura..

"shes still a bitch though I mean who gives a shit if she in anbu" said a jealous karin as she latched on sasuke's arm. "I bet you want say that to her face shitface" said suigetsu as he laughed at her. "shut the fuck up bastard and I will say that to her face the next time I see her watch me"

said karin with a smug look on her face. "well it looks like sakura-chan has grown up now because she sure isn't that little girl who needed her teammates to protect her anymore and now shes a deadly assassin who can fool any man with her looks and yet kill them with one finger, I'm proud of her" said kakashi as he poofed away with a smile on his face and his book in his hand as well as yamato.

"yea she sure has surpassed us eh' teme looks like we have to catch up" said naruto as he was leaving with a grin on his face. Sasuke smirked then replied with a "hn" as they evacuated tsunade's.

But on the inside he was still in shock. He just couldn't get over the fact that sakura was the anbu that he was looking at, hell looking for since he been back. And the way she acted on that mission turned him on.

He loved an independent woman and it seemed that yet again sakura is the one he keeps thinking about. It seemed as if fate is trying to tell him something but he just can't interpret the message.

~Hospital~

Sakura was laying in a hospital bed while tsunade took some blood samples to make sure nothing was in her blood. Sakura was wondering what everybody thought about her being in anbu let alone an anbu captain.

But in the back of her mind she was wondering what sasuke thought of her now that she's in anbu, but was suddenly interrupted from her thoughts by a pissed tsunade coming in her room with a file in her hands. "sakura why didn't you tell me" asked tsunade as she eyed sakura with disappointment in her eyes. "what are you talking about shishio (AN: don't know how to spell it) replied sakura.

Tsunade looked sakura in her eyes to see if she really didn't know what she was talking about and found she didn't. So she took a deep breath then let out a sigh and said "I'm sorry sakura but you're 3 months and two weeks pregnant." sakura just blinked at tsunade for about a minute then took the file out of her hands and read it and it confirmed that she sakura haruno was indeed pregnant.

As she stared blindly at the paper in her hands she was thinking back to the last time she had sex and it was with sasuke that's when it really hit her. She was carrying sasuke's child, she couldn't process anything not even tsunade calling her name it just suddenly got very dark and she fainted.

* * *

AN: well here it is I finally updated. I tried to get it up before Christmas but it didn't work out. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I was originally going to do a 5 chapter story but it seems to have a mind of its own. Now we can see why sakura has been so tired and sick I think you all new that was going to happen thought, I wonder what sasuke's reaction going to be like.** I am thinking about sakura having** **twins instead of one child leave me a comment on what you think**. **Please read and REVIEW.** I will update as soon as I can but no guarantees. Have happy new year.

Peace out!


	6. Breakdown

Thanks for the reviews and alerts.

**AN: In this chapter there is going to be a huge spin in it so I hope you enjoy it . I thought about it and decided to switch it up some. This chapter will have some violence and gore in it so if you don't want to read it than skip it. I also decided to make sakura have twin boys and instead of five they're going to be seven years old when she returns.**

I don't own naruto. Enjoy!

* * *

Sakura awoke and left the hospital the next day apparently she was out for a long time and after getting some news like that, it was a low blow. She went home and cried herself straight to sleep thinking about what she was going to do and how was she going to tell sasuke. As she woke up this morning she started her normal routine and left to go find Ino.

When she made it to Ino flower shop she went in and asked "hey Ino do you have time to talk for a minute it's really important" said sakura as she looked up at ino who hadn't paid her any attention. So she tried again but this time ino snapped at her. Sakura looked surprised at Ino's attitude and anger that was directed at her and for what she didn't know but will soon find out. "What the hell do you want sakura?" said Ino with an annoyed attitude. "what the hell is your problem Ino all I did was ask a simple question did you have time to talk or not. You didn't have to bite my head off" snapped sakura with a confused and angry look on her face.

"Karin told me what you said about us about me sakura theres no need to look shocked sakura. You know what you said" said ino with anger in her attitude as she looked at sakura. Sakura looked shocked at what Ino just said, she didn't know where Ino would get something like that from, well maybe she did, but why would karin tell lies about her. "Ino what the hell are you talking about I've never said anything about any of you so what ever you heard its all lies", said sakura as she looked at ino with a confused look on her face. "you know me Ino how could you believe any thing karin say?" asked sakura with a hurt look on her face.

"well how could I not believe anything she said when she have know reason to spread lies" ino shot back at sakura. "ino your my best friend why in the world would I spread lies about you, Hell what did she say" asked a fuming sakura. "you called me the _whore _of kohona, you called tenten the manliest women of kohona, should I keep going sakura"said a pissed ino. Sakura just looked at her with a 'wtf' look then she looked away let out a sigh then turned back to ino with a clam expression and said "lies ino they're all lies I would never do that I think karin messed with your head or something".

Ino just looked away and told her to leave her shop. "Dammit ino why don't you believe me"said a pissed sakura. "Get out sakura and don't talk to me anymore I don't want to _see_ you" said ino again as she looked at sakura in her eyes and stared her down. "you know what fine if you want to throw away a long great friendship because of he said she said stuff then apparently your no real friend Ino and here I thought nothing could come in between once we got over sasuke but guess I was wrong" and with that she left heading to sasuke's estate to confront karin and as well address her pregnancy with him since she was heading that way and while its own her mind.

As she made it there she walked up to his door and knocked. Suigetsu answered the door with a "hey cherry what can I do for you" asked suigetsu with a flirty smile on face. Sakura gave him a smile and said " is sasuke and karin home". Suigetsu looked a little a shocked that she would ask for them but nodded anyway. "can you ask them to come outside please" asked sakura. "sure cherry" said suigetsu as he went in and closed the door.

Meanwhile that gave sakura time to think on how she was going to approach sasuke . The door then opened and sasuke walked out with a blank face and karin clanging on his arm smiling at her as if she knew why she was there. It just made sakura even more madder as she looked at her."what can we do for you pinky" asked karin with big smile on her face. Sakura kept her expression calm and her face blank as she stared at karin. "first off where the hell do you get off telling lies about me karin I never did anything to you" asked sakura as she glared at karin. "oh sakura don't tell you don't remember the other day when were talking _sakura-chan_", said karin with a satisfied smile on her face. Sakura was so pissed off she couldn't even look at karin because she just might kill her right now.

Sakura was about to respond when karin cut her off. "I'm sure you remembered when you admitted to drugging sasuke three, well four months ago don't you sakura." asked karin with nasty voice as she dared sakura to go against her. At that sasuke perked up and looked at sakura with a glare of his own. "what is she talking about sakura" asked sasuke with a cold voice. "I don't know sasuke it seems that I have been doing a lot lately with her that I'm unaware of" said sakura with a calm voice as she looked directly at karin. "well I think you know very well what you said to me sakura, I mean after all you did want sasuke and that you drugged him so you could get pregnant."

Sakura looked shocked as well as sasuke. Then she walked up to karin and said "that sounds like something you would do karin, and for one I never talked to you about any thing and I never would. Now I don't how in the hell you convince people to believe your lies but this little game stops here said sakura with a deadly voice that she use when dead serious." It even shocked sasuke a little bit at how cold sakura was. And with that she punched karin so hard to the point where she was knocked out cold as she hit the side of sasuke house.

Sakura was breathing so hard and was so angry, that she forgot about sasuke until he called her name. Sakura calmed as she turned to sasuke. "what do you want with me" asked sasuke with a empty voice. Sakura looked away she took a deep breath and let it out and said "what would you say if I told you I was... pregnant" asked sakura as she faced him head on. Sasuke looked a shocked then glared at her "are you saying that you are pregnant sakura", said sasuke with a cold voice. Sakura glared right back at him and replied "no it was just a question", with the same tone of voice he used.

"hn, I would tell you to abort it"said sasuke as he watched her expression change across her face from shocked, to hurt, then anger. "why... why would you get rid of it" said sakura in a soft voice as she looked him in the eyes. "because I wouldn't want it to have a weak mother and plus I'm to young to have kids right now", said sasuke hard look on his face. Sakura was pissed on the inside hell she was burning with rage to the point where she was about to cry. She looked calm on the outside but he couldn't tell if she was angry or not. But no matter how angry she was, she was not going to cry in front of him.

"so what happened to the sasuke I used to know who wanted to rebuild his clan and not kill it" said sakura in a soft voice. "You never knew me sakura, you know nothing about me You were just some mindless fan girl always trying to get my attention. You were nothing to me sakura just a teammate I couldn't let die. You wouldn't be able to understand what I went through sakura so don't act like you know me," said sasuke as he made to move pass her to get to karin and go in the house but her words stopped him with his back turned to her.

Sakura couldn't take it any more after what he said and hurt at the fact that he thought nothing of her and went to karin as if she was better, her anger just exploded. _"you think you are the only one who has it hard sasuke. Do you think your the only one whose had a bad past. You said I wouldn't understand you or how you felt well let me tell you something about me that know one knows but the hokage," _ sakura said in a nasty cold voice. "My whole clan was also murdered when I was four." Sasuke was frozen shock as he turned to look at sakura who had her head down while her hair was covering the dark expression of her eyes.

"_I wasn't originally from here I was born in mist and the kage their wanted my clan wiped out because they were supposedly working for other villages and giving information out about mist. The Mori clan was one of the best clans their was and it was said that they rivaled the uchiha and the hyuuga clan as well some others but the kage didn't care to him what good was having a clan that supposedly betrayed him. So he ordered the issue to wipe my clan out._

_They all was murdered in front of my eyes. I watched in fear as the raped my mother and then killed her. They made my father and my brother watch as they did it. After they killed my father they came for my brother and that was when I ran out of the closet screaming, begging them not kill my brother. Do you what they did" asked sakura as her voice was breaking as she lifted her to stare at him "they just laughed as one of the men walked up to my brother and cut his head clean off his body right in front of me."_

_I couldn't even cry or scream because I was to shocked to scared to even make a noise. Then to make it worst theycame after me and I ran but I didn't get very far and they caught me I was shaking so bad I couldn't breath. So one decide to leave me alive and all agreed to it except one. To him a mission was a mission and leaving me alive was a failure so as the others left he stayed and … r..raped me, a four year old girl then left me for dead, but I didn't die and about three days later I left trying to walk to leave because I was scared he was going to come back and do it again."_

Sasuke just stared at her dead looking eyes as she told him about her past. _"then a friend of my mother's saw me and took me to the hospital after the checked me I was in the hospital for who knows how long, but when I was healed she took me and fled to kohona one of mist enemy villages and told the hokage what happened. Then she adopted me and my clan named change from Mori to Haruno. And that's how I got here, I never talked not even to her, I was always getting picked on about my forehead and then ino befriended me and here I am now._

_So sasuke before you say no one knows how you or what you been through think again because whether you see it or not everyone in team 7 has had a bad pass and your not the only one who feels alone. I only acted that way toward you because I didn't want to lose you, you were like me and I felt drawn to you... yeah I might have had a crush on you but that was only a infatuation. When I got to know you I really did fall in love with you because I liked you for who you. But that's were we are different sasuke you chose hate and revenge and I chose my life I chose to live." _said sakura as she stared at sasuke filled with hate for him. Sasuke could feel the deadly aura that was coming from her body as she stared at him but was to stunned to say anything.

"_So it seems you don't know me either and I prefer to keep it that way. Like I said that day at training you don't how powerful I really am. So you want nothing to do with me even when I try to become friends with you all you, is all bullshit and quite frankly I'm tired of it so this is goodbye for me uchiha-san and I hope you have a good life. _

And with that she walked away from him trying not to cry heading to the training ground. Sasuke just watched as she left still in shocked by what she told him feeling a little bit of admiration for her. As he thought 'maybe she's right because once he thought about it everybody in team 7 did have a hard past and she was just like him in a way'. Feeling guilty he thought about how he could make it up to her as he took karin in the house. But he forgot one thing she wanted nothing to do with him anymore.

Sakura walked to the training ground trying to hold her emotions in clenching her eyes shut to the stop the tears from escaping her eyes. She felt so much pain thinking about what happened to her family it made her head throb even though she couldn't remember what happened she would always remember what happened to her family and how they were killed right before her very eyes.

As she made it to the training grounds she broke down and lost it. Everything always seems to happen to her losing her family, losing her best friend friendship, the man that she gave her heart to shattered it and stomped on it till there was nothing left and now she is pregnant by that said man. Sakura lost her self and punched the ground using all her chakura causing the ground beneath her to shake leaving a enormous hole in the ground. The effect of the punch was so big that it had villagers running thinking that it was an attack and ninjas running to where she was even tsunade left her office to see what was going on including team hebi with sasuke.

Sakura was hurting but it wasn't enough to release the pain and hurt from her body and what made it worse her head was pounding. When she opened her eyes all the tress lit a fire along with everything else around her. Her eyes started bleeding but they were different her eyes were gold with a white ring around her pupil. It was her kkai genkai from her clan.

Sakura fell to her knees clutching her head trying to control her breathing and was failing miserably at it. Ninjas came to a stop at what was before them some shocked and others surprised. All tsunade could was stare at the site before her thinking what could made her apprentice so angry. To say that sasuke was shocked would be an understatement. He was confused as he watched sakura on her knees trying to catch her breath. Wondering did someone attack her as he looked around but nothing seemed out of place except for sakura.

He was about to go to her but stopped and starting asking his self "when did I start caring about what happened to sakura. Hn, whatever shes none of my concern" and with that thought sasuke just stood and watched. All of a sudden he heard naruto racing towards sakura calling her name but what happened next surprised him again. 'damn what the hell is wrong with me' thought sasuke as he looked down in confusion.

Sakura just stayed their trying to gain control of her thoughts when there was six poofs around her cageing her in a circle. She looked up and saw a man with long black hair, tan skin, with canine teeth and ears on top of his head with blue eyes. She looked around her and saw five panthers different shapes and sizes around her as well. She stood up and looked at the man or thing that was in front of her and asked "who are you". He just stood there for a moment and stared at her before answering "we are your blood line animals from the Mori clan. Your mother asked that we with held your powers till you became of age or if something triggered it. Which is what we did but it seems that you have finally triggered it so here we are haruno-sama". And with that they all kneeled to show their respect.

"why should I believe you, and were the hell have you been all this time. How can I trust what you say is true?" Asked a angry sakura. The leader of the panthers responded " the only way I can get you to trust me is for me to show you your past haruno-sama but you have to trust me and I can't be disturbed or else the connection will be lost. Are you willing to do it?" sakura looked at him then she looked down and replied with a quick yes.

And with that the leader gave the command for the rest of the panthers to activate the chakra around them to keep any one from interfering. sakura faintly heard naruto in the background as the leader put two fingers to her head and started saying words and before she knew everything was coming back to her but along with it brought pain as she let out a scream that made everybody shudder. Naruto in the back came rushing forward to get sakura along with other ninjas but the barrier was keeping them from entering. There was nothing they could do but wait till it was they was finished even though they all could feel her pain they had to wait.

"what the hell are you doing to sakura-chan bastard" screamed naruto. But his question fell on death ears as sakura let out another scream. She saw herself when she was little playing with her brother, sleeping in her fathers arms, playing dress up with her mother, and the scene kept changing till it got to their deaths. She saw it all happen again and watching her self get raped as she cried and begged for him to stop broke her as the he stopped the connection.

Sakura just fell to the ground broken once he finished she was crying silently while trying to breath and absorbed what she just saw. The leader started talking "I'm sorry haruno-sama about your loss. But I must relay this message It was told to be given to you once you awakened your bloodline. There are three stages to it, the first stage is the ability to control the elements water and wind at free will. The second stage is genjustu if your enemy is caught it will make them see there most fears and it will kill them within it. The third stage is immediate death within one minute it causes everything in their body to shut down painfully, slow or fast it depends on how you control it."

He kneeled down next to her and formed hand signs then he took her risk and pressed his hand to it causing a seal to form. "this seal is for you to summon us for whatever need be all you have to do is put a little blood on it and say release and one of us panthers will assist you.

Do you understand haruno-sama". "hai.... I understand" said sakura in a soft voice. "well than it is time for us to leave haruno-sama and if you need anything please just summon us and we will be there". And with that they disappeared leaving sakura there lying on the ground with her eyes closed as she passed out. Naruto picked her up and followed tsunade to the hospital.

Sakura woke up to bright lights and whiteness of the hospital room she was in. As soon as she sat up tsunade walked in. "how are you feeling sakura" asked a concerned tsunade as she checked her over. "just tired and very sore" said sakura as she stared out the window thinking. "Well do you want to talk about what happened out there sakura" asked tsunade as she watched sakura. Sakura shook her head and replied "its to hard to think about it let alone talk about it shishou I sorry". "don't be sorry sakura its just that sometimes its better to talk about it but me knowing how you are you'll talk when your ready.

Sakura just smiled a small smile and closed her eyes. "sakura you don't have to answer this question and I understand but I have to ask, what made so angry to the point it triggered your bloodline to come into action?" asked a curious tsunade. Sakura just released a deep breath, opened her eyes and looked directly at tsunade in the eyes and replied "sasuke uchiha".

Tsunade was shocked for a moment than she turned angry saying things about how she was going to punish him and beat him till he's dead blah blah blah.... then a moment later it dawned on her and she looked back at sakura who still hadn't took her eyes off her and asked her the one question that sakura have been waiting on her to figure out. "sakura is sasuke the father of your children" sakura looked at her with calm eyes and replied with a quiet "hai".

To say that tsunade was mad was an understatement but sakura got her to calm down before she punched a hole in the door. And murdered saskue and anybody else that got in her way not that sakura would have minded if she killed sasuke but she was through with that matter. After tsunade calmed down she gave sakura a look that a mother would give her daughter and hugged her. "if you need anyone to talk to, if you need anything and I mean anything at all I'm here for you no matter what okay don't hesitate to come to me sakura" said tsunade as she pulled away and looked sakura in the eyes. Sakura smiled and nodded her head and asked tsunade "if I may I would like to leave the village, its just that I don't think I can raise my children here. I feel like I owe it to my children and myself to start over and give them a life away from the pain that I myself am having a hard time dealing with and..." sakura stopped as tsunade cut her off "sakura you don't have to explain yourself to me. If you feel leaving the village is what is best for you and your sons than I'm all for it".

Sakura just held her breath as her eyes widened as taunade looked at her with a smile as she told her that she was having twin boys. Sakura just smiled as she brought her hand up to rub her stomach thinking. 'I'm having boys oh I can't wait till they get here' thought sakura as she smiled and a tear escaped her eye. It was so good to have something great in her life for once that truly belonged to her. She looked up to tsunade with her huge smile still in place as she lept forward and hugged her for all she was worth whispering "thank you … for everything tsunade-shishou."

tsunade just returned her hug and replied "anything for you sakura... your the daughter I never had" and told her to meet her in her office so they can discuss her leaving and with that she left. Sakura left the hospital and headed to tsunade's office. They discussed that sakura would be on an undercover mission for seven years outside of kohona where she was own her solo mission, and her mission was to keep an eye and ear on any news of mist actions against them since their threatening war. They hugged and said their goodbyes as sakura left. "I hope you find your happiness sakura" said tsunade as she watched sakura walk down the road out of her office window with a smile on her face whispered "I'm proud of you."

sakura cleaned her apartment with the help of clones, packed the things she needed most, and her two anbu swords and with that she left her apartment. She went to each of her friends house and her anbu team minus Ino and team hebi including sasuke and told them of her mission. Naruto took it the hardest as well as her anbu team but she promised them shed send them letters and with that she left the village with a smile on her face. As she left her old self her, old life behind and to her it felt great. No more sasuke and the lying, betraying friends, hiding her pregnancy, but most of all no more pain. She might be young with two children on the way with no father, but she was strong and independent and she will do anything to make sure her children were happy and she was going to learn of her clan blood line and master it.

She was free to start over and start over she would with her sons.

* * *

AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and it met tour expectations. Next chapter will be a 7 year time skip and the welcoming of sakura and her sons. Lol! I'm sure their will be some shocked faces as well as hurt. **So If you don't mind click that review and leave me a comment on what you think. Enjoy **

Peace Out!


	7. Sakura returns with two mini sasukes

***** 7 YEARS LATER *****

In a small village out side of fire country where she had her solo mission, lived a beautiful young women at the age of 26 and her two boys. This women was named sakura haruno and her baby boys shin and kiyoshi haruno. Shin was born 3 minutes before Kiyoshi with a head full of black hair and black eyes.

When he was out of his mother womb he didn't make a sound and even when they smacked his bottom he cried for a little while then quieted down. Where as kiyoshi came out crying his little heart out. He also had a head full of black hair but with dark green eyes. It was at that moment she realized who the noise maker was out of the two of them she thought with a smile on her face.

When the nurse brought her babies to her she held them and just stared at her babies, she couldn't help but cry as she gazed into their eyes at the look of their soft faces and fragile bodies. It was a little hard to imagine that she a s-class medic and anbu captian of one of the best anbu teams were now the mother of two little lives. It was new but fresh and she was determined to give her babies the best lives she can give them.

~*Present*~

"Shin let go of me before I smack you in the head" yelled kiyoshi as shin pinned him down and sat on top of him with kiyoshi's hands tied behind his back. Shin just smirked "why should I let you go when you tried to throw cold water on me while I was sleeping answer me that yoshi". "Hn... I don't have to answer anything just you wait till I get up you are so in for it just wait!" yelled kiyoshi as he wiggled around trying to loosen his brothers grip on him.

Shin just chuckled then started tickling his younger brother and before you knew it there were laughter with yelling in between about murdering his big brother filling the room. When the door to there room opened they both perked up and waited as a women with waist length pink hair falling all around her shoulders, in her black knee length night gown looked at them then smiled a mothering smile at them and shook her head.

"Ah morning boys stop playing get dressed for school then come eat breakfast" said sakura as she kissed them both on the forehead then laughed a little at the look on both there faces. "Morning mother" said shin as he got off his little brother and started to get dress. "Aww mom what did I say about the kisses"whined kiyoshi as he wiped his forehead sakura just laughed as she went to get dressed herself for work.

They looked just alike and yet acted so different. Shin was a momma's boy. He loved to be under her at all times and was very protective of her and kiyoshi but more so her especially when a man tries to hit on her. He had his father glare down pat but she loved that about him and he will always be her baby. He was quiet and calm but kiyoshi was the complete opposite.

Kiyoshi was a womanizing badass and constantly in trouble were shin avoided it at any cost unless it has to do with his brother. He was very protective of herand his brother but he always like to play pranks and start fights with his brother and always lose to him. He is very noise, loud and sneaky but very very smart both of them.

They both developed the sharingon at the age of three. Once she taught them about chakra and how to use it all hell broke lose. I mean they were like hurricanes tearing up everything and climbing walls and counter tops, it was just crazy for sakura having to deal with two prodigies but she made it through.

After breakfast sakura dropped them off for there last day of school, because they were leaving for kohona in the morning. As she headed for her job at a local hospital to pack what was left of her things and say her final goodbyes to all the people who welcomed her and helped her over the years.

It was a little hard saying goodbye but her time has run out so it was time for her to come home from her so called mission. Which by the way was demanding for her to return anyway with the reports and data she had collected over the years from spying on mist and sound.

It seems like they are ready enough to go to war within the next couple of months so she needed to report her findings to kohona. But the hard part wasn't going back to kohona or her friends it was getting her and her sons adjusted to a new life all over again.

'There were times when I thought about how sasuke would react when he see his children. Would he hate them or disclaim them not that it mattered to her anyway. She loved them but she was just worried about he babies and how they would feel when they finally see him and he just dissed them. I would rip him a new one if he hurt my babies thought sakura'. She told them everything about them from when they were little to the time she left an if anyone is thinking it NO I did not tell them about the sex part.

As she finished her work for the day she said her goodbyes and left to go get her boys from the little ninja academy they had here. As she entered she could here kiyoshi as usual with his loud self and his brother telling him to calm down. She just smiled as she heard shin hit him on the head like she use to do naruto. Once she got to there class room she knocked and entered as the teacher gave her consent to enter.

Sakura looked around the classroom at all the kids faces as her sons came up to her. She watched as the girls squealed and scream nonsense at her boys but shin just ignored them and glared at the boys that were checking out his mother. While on the other hand kiyoshi just gave the girls a boyish smile and winked a them.

Boy when I say most of the girls in the class just fainted believe me, and some tried to grab him but he stopped them by raising a hand "girls they're plenty of me to go around and if it isn't then my brother would join in right brother" said kiyoshi as he turned to his brother "Hn" replied shin as he rolled his eyes then he turned back at the girls holding him and gave them the cutest smile he could. And just like the other girls they fainted. 'His baby brother was always getting him into something thought shin'.

The boys in the classroom just groaned and glared at them while sakura and their teacher just laughed their hearts content. "well were going to miss you guys" said their teacher as she patted them both on the head seeing as they hated to be hugged … well kiyoshi did anyway. "were going to miss you to miss masami" said kiyoshi and he grinned at her. She just laughed and shook her head while shin huffed and turned his head at his stupid brother. 'What is he thinking hitting on their teacher thought shin'.

Sakura just laughed and slapped him upside his head "ah Mom that hurt" said kitoshi as he rubbed his head, "alright lover boy calm down and have some respect" said sakura as stopped laughing and eyed him with a serious look letting him know he's pushing his limits. "we are really going to miss you guys" said masami and she smiled at them. "thank you for putting up with them or him it been great knowing you" said sakura as she looked over at kiyoshi. He just turned his head from her glare and smiled. Sakura hugged her as they said there goodbyes.

And with that they left and went home ate dinner, packed for there travel, and went to bed.

~*Next day*~

While jumping through the trees shin asked "how much longer till we reach kohona mother?" Sakura looked at the up at the sky and replied "two hours at the most why is something the matter honey?". "no I was just wondering". "alright then... well before we get there is there anything you two want to ask me?" asked sakura as she watched her babies. They knew what she was really asking but replied "no mother" at the same time. After that was nothing but silence even from kiyoshi.

About thirty minutes away from kohona sakura picked up on six ninja trailing them so she stopped and dropped to the ground as her boys followed. "mother whats wrong" asked kiyoshi as he watched his mother make hand signs and press them on her risk on her Mori clan symbol and summound their panthers Isamu and Katashi. " isamu, katashi I need you to take them the rest of the way to kohona while I deal with our little problem okay" said sakura as she addressed the big black panthers. "hai Mori-sama".

Then she turned to her boys and said "I need you two to go straight to kohona and no stopping and yes we are being trailed and yes I'm going to rid of them and yes I'm going to be fine so that should have answered all of your soon to be questions right". They both nodded though they looked a little scared for moment but the smile their mothers face gave them reassured that everything was going to be fine.

Sakura walked over to her baby boys and hugged them so tight they couldn't breath. Then released them and gave them both a kiss on the forehead and stared them and said "I love you and be careful okay oh and no funny stuff yoshi-kun".

As she stepped back and watched them mount the panthers. "I love you to mom" they said at the same time. They looked at each other with a glares then turned away. "be careful mother" said kiyoshi as he waited for his brother.

Sakura just nodded and replied "I will now get going". Shin just stared at her and sakura looked at her baby in the eyes and smiled at him with a heart warming smile then she walked over to him and hugged him again and said "I'm gonna catch up with you so don't worry so much okay shin-kun" she said with a smile and kissed his cheek. "now get going". And with one last look at her they left on their panthers headed to kohona.

On there way their kiyoshi was talking his head off as usual so shin just ignored him. "HEY momma's boy wanna race" asked kiyoshi with a smirked on his face. He knew his big brother was annoyed and was worried for their mother so he decided to distract him. So before his brother could answer he told isamu to speed up. Shin just groaned and sped up as well as he tried to stop his idiot of a brother, both heading full speed to kohona gates.

Naruto saw dust coming towards their and yelled "Sakura-chan" got everybody attention as they watched who they thought were sakura but instead saw two boys on what looked like panthers coming full speed at them. Everybody watched as one of the boys slowed down as he glanced at them but before he had a chance to say anything another little who looked liked the first one came and tackled him off the giant cat-thing.

"what were you thinking idiot, mom told you no funny stuff and you pull this man you really are hard headed. Just imaging what mom would have done if she saw you disobey her... Idiot" said shin as he pinned brother down to the ground and shot him a glare. Kiyoshi went pale for at bit at the thought but then let out a sigh and said "I just wanted to distract you from worrying about mom that's all" said kiyoshi as he looked his brother in the eyes.

Shin eyes softened as he got off his little brother and helped him up then smiled at him and said "thanks brother I guess it worked". "well I'm your twin and if anybody can make you mad that would be me" said kiyoshi with a smirk. Just as they were getting back on their panthers someone yelled at them. "HEYYYY twerps what are you doing here" yelled naruto as they watched the twins have a brotherly moment.

Both of there heads snapped up at him and then looked at the rest of the people with him. Both twins sent them a killer glare as they got into there fighting stances. "What the hell are ya'll looking at" snapped kiyoshi. Shin just face palmed his face at his brother remark. Meanwhile the rookie nine, minus sakura, team gai, team hebi including sasuke, and temari just stared in silence at the two boys as tsunade smiled at them.

Everyone was shocked and before you could blink all eyes were on sasuke as he just stared at the boys trying to understand what he was seeing. What happened next made him faint, 'made me the sasuke uchiha like a little school girl'.

As sakura dropped down from the trees with a smile on her face she replied as all eyes were now on her "sorry for being late just had to take care of a little business" as soon as she said that both boys turned around and jumped on her yelling "MOTHER". "They called her mother" sasuke whispered to himself as his world went black.

**AN: I know it been a long time so here is the long awaited chapter. Its kinda boring but its explanatory so I hope you enjoyed it and please review I'll try to update as soon as I can but I promise you you want have to wait this long for another chapter.**

**REVIEW!**

**And Peace Out!**


	8. Reunion

AN: I don't own Naruto. Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and the support. Warning there may be a lot of errors. Happy New year and late valentines day now on with the story...

Everybody was shocked when the two boys called sakura their mother and even more shocked when sasuke fainted. All eyes went to sasuke as he lied on the ground, while karin was screaming her head off shaking sasuke as if he was in a coma. Know one could believe it with their own eyes that sasuke just fainted.

Naruto burst out laughing holding his stomach while trying to catch his breath; and soon everyone else was laughing also. Some people were even crying from laughing so hard. It was just so unexpected, but all that stopped as soon as sakura opened her mouth.

"Well it's good to be back home", said sakura with a smile on her face as she watched her old friends and teammates, but before she could say anything else naruto had tackled her. "Sakura-chan I missed you so much don't ever leave me here again with the teme", said naruto as he squeezed her to death. "Naruto...I -I ...can't ..Brea? Before she could finish her sentence naruto was pushed about ten feet from her and between her and naruto stood her sons. "Dude she said she couldn't breathe what is wrong with you?" questioned Kiyoshi as he glared at naruto as if he was stupid or something. "Hey twerps you don't have to get all violent with me and sorry sakura-chan" said naruto as he smiled at sakura while scratching the back of his head.

"It's okay naruto-kun, but my babies don't like it when men they don't know touch me so it's understandable", said sakura as she rubbed her boys head in an affectionate way. Naruto looked at her then at the two boys at her side still scratching his head in wonder. "Ne' sakura-chan are the mini sasuke's teme's kids?", questioned naruto. Sakura looked at him then at the people behind him, and it seemed as though some of them wanted to know the answer to that question too. So she answered the questioned "yeah they were fathered by sasuke" replied sakura in a monotone voice. Which clearly stated she didn't want to talked about it.

Some were shocked, but if you couldn't tell that they were sasuke kids by looking at them then something was wrong with them, because the kids look just like him. And it seemed that sasuke new right from the beginning that they were his kids which apparently caused him to faint. Sakura just shook her head as she preceded forward to greet the others along with her children.

As she greeted tsunade, sakura hugged her and introduced her to her kids. "Boys this my shishou and Hokage Tsunade and these are my babies Shin and Kiyoshi" said sakura as introduced them to each other. "Look big brother she has some huge boobies, their the biggest boobies I ever seen; man their even bigger than moms" yelled kiyoshi as he grinned up at tsunade while shin blushed in embarrassment at his little brother pervertedness. Everybody burst out laughing at the statement the little boy just made while shin told his brother to have some manners.

Even sakura was trying not to laugh at her shishou's embarrassment, but soon stopped as she realized he had compared her to tsunade. Then she smacked kiyoshi upside his head. "Yoshi-kun now I told you about your mouth once before so don't make me have say it again", said sakura in all seriousness as she looked at him.

"Baby brother your mouth is going to get us killed one day", said shin as he looked his at his brother but he also had a smile on his face as they shared a look, cause he was thinking the same thing when he saw them. "Well shin was thinking the same thing he was just to afraid to say anything" said kiyoshi as he looked at his mother while pointing at his brother. "Why do you always have to get me in trouble with you baby brother" said shin as he glared at his little brother. "Because you're a sneaky pervert. The only difference is you think it and I just come out and say it and stop calling me baby brother its annoying." said kiyoshi as he glared at his big brother.

"Alright boys that's enough" said sakura as she addressed them with an amused glare on her face. "sakura-chan you got some perverts on your hands I see" said tsunade as she smiled at the two boys who were looking anywhere but at her at the moment. Sakura just laughed and rubbed the back of neck as she replied "yeah I guess I do 'ha-ha' god help me when their older cause I might have to beat the girls away from my house with a broom stick, especially with yoshi-kun. The boy is the biggest flirt I know besides Gemma." said sakura with sigh as she thought about it.

Further down sasuke awoke to laughing as he caught the end of sakuras statement, but he stayed silent as he observed sakura and the little boys with her since no one noticed he was awoke yet except karin and Ryo. He was surprised that he fainted, which is just as shocking because uchiha's don't faint. But as he watched the boys he found himself fascinated by them. 'Yeah he was angry as hell that she lied to him and left with no word that she was having his kids but if he thought about it he couldn't really blame her. Regardless she still should have told me that she was pregnant' thought sasuke.

As he watched them he noticed they looked just like him, but the one (Shin) with the long hair tied at the nape of his neck with lose hair on the sides of his face left a loose reminded him of itachi in some ways. He saw some of sakura features in them as well; although the loud one(Kiyoshi) had the top of his hair pulled back in a pony tail from his face with hair on both sides of his face like his brothers, while the rest of his hair was left a loose hanging down his back.

He seemed to have her personality, while the other one was more like him, more relaxed but without the attitude. Both of them looked liked happy kids with no troubles. He found himself piqued to know more about them. 'I just hope they don't hate me' thought sasuke but he was expecting them to hate him.

Then his focused switched to sakura. He noted that her appearance changed. She looked more curvier now and her breasts looked like they were a little over a c-cup. It looked like motherhood did wonders for her, not hat she needed it she was pretty before she left. But that was something he would never admit to. He noticed she grew her hair out longer because before she left it was shoulder length and now it came down to her mid back.

Her facial features even changed, she looked more softer but still sexy. Overall she breathtaking he thought, as he watched her smile showing her white straight teeth. It made his heart speed up as he held his breath when she laughed at the loud mouth boy.

For some reason she was affecting him and it made him feel nervous. Why he didn't know but hated the feeling and it brought back old memories, feelings that he rather forget. But watching_ his _sons made him fill with pride and curiosity, thought sasuke. So for now he stayed quiet and watched them.

"I like them sakura-chan were going to have lots of fun, just wait till I teach them the jutsu perv jiraiya taught me"said naruto as he looked at her with a mischievous grin on his face."naruto if I find out that you taught my boys that jutsu than I am going to murder you in the worst way possible; and then hinata-chan will probably have to kill me for killing you and I promise you, you don't want that to happen", said sakura as she glared at him.

"Ah' sakura there's no need to get violent, I was just joking" smiled naruto as he looked at her then said "besides they are perverted enough already. Good luck dealing with them" laughed naruto as everyone else laughed also. "yeah well whatever... oh and stop calling my babies perverts" snapped sakura as she she tried to keep from laughing at the same time.

"well I gotta get back to the office be fore shizune start fussing at me. When your finished here sakura come to my office so we can discuss where your staying okay". "Hai tsunade-shishou" replied sakura as tsunade poofed away. Then she turned and jumped on kakashi. "hey kaka-sensei did you miss me" asked sakura with a smile as she let him loose. "Ahh.. yeah of coursed I missed my favorite student", said kakashi as he smiled behind his masked at her. She introduced her sons to him."hey grandpa kakasih why do you wear a mask on your face" asked shin while kiyoshi was nodding his head in the background. Kakashi just stared at them with shock at being called grandpa kakashi.I mean he didn't look that old did he, thought kakashi. "Um I tell you two another time" replied kakashi as he waved goodbye to them and vanished as quick as he could in a poof of smoke. After he left, everybody laughed at him being called grandpa kakashi and sakura went to greet everybody else.

She hugged Tenten and neji as they introduced their kids to her. Their oldest son was 6 and a half named Naoko and their other son Hiroshi was 5 years old. She introduced her sons to them as well. The boys just glared at each other. "Hyuga" said the twins at the same time as the hyuga's responded with "Haruno". Sakura, Tenten and Neji just sighed. "I guess the apple doesn't fall to far from the tree." said neji as they thought back to their genin days when sasuke and neji acted the same way.

"heh I guess your right neji" said sakura as she smiled at the young hyuga's. "yeah their big assholes" said a little blond haired kid. Sakura turned to him and bent down to his level and asked "and who might you be" as she smiled at him. "I'm Taro(6years old) and these are my little sisters Shina( 5years old) and Haya(3years old)" he said as smiled at her in a flirting manner. Sakura just laughed at him and said "well I am sakura haruno and that's kiyoshi-kun and shin-kun" said sakura she pointed at them.

Taro looked at them and noticed that they were glaring at him. Everybody noticed this to and was wondering why the twins were glaring so hard at taro. Taro being like his farther naruto questioned them with a glare of his own. "who the hell are you two glaring at"said taro. The twins eyes narrowed at the same time as shin responded.

"we are glaring at you baka and if you don't stop flirting with our mother you will find your self in the hospital". "Oh really stupid well how about we test that then" said taro as he made a step toward them. "Well damn this feels like sasuke and naruto times two"said sakura. "boys be nice I'm sure taro-kun didn't mean no harm"said sakura as she laughed when taro turned his head away with a blush on his face. The twins turned their heads also with a "Hn" under their breath.

"Teme their almost exactly like you except better" laughed naruto as he looked at sasuke who just "Hn'd" as he glared at naruto. Sakura then looked passed taro and greeted shina and haya with a smile. When she stood up she hugged and chatted with hinata a little about her pregnancy. " how many months are you now hinata-chan" asked sakura as she looked at hinata's pregnant belly. "I just made 6 months last week sakura-chan" smiled hinata as she rubbed her hand on her belly. "Well that is good to here, so what are you two having" asked sakura as she looked at naruto when hugged hinata from behind, putting his hand over hers. 'Aww they look so cute' thought sakura.

"We're having a boy this time. We plan to name him Jiro" said happy naruto. "Well I am happy for the both of you. You have some beautiful kids guys" said sakura as she hugged them again. "Um... aunty sakura is that your real hair color?" questioned Haya as she ran up to sakura with a bright smile on her face along with her sister shina and two other pretty girls whom sakura assumed were Ino and shikamaru daughters. Sakura just laughed at them, "yes this is my natural hair color. Why you don't like it?". "Noo I think its really pretty. It makes you look like a pretty princess" said shina in a cheery voice as the other two girls stared at her in awe. "who might you two be" asked sakura as she looked at the two blond haired girls. "I'm Keiko (6years old) and this is my little sister Akemi (5years old) and soon mommy said we are going to have a little brother named Akio in five months, said keiko as she smiled at sakura while Akemi nodded her head vigorously. "That's great sweety and I'm sure you know who these two are said sakura as she patted them both on the head with a smile on her face as she gestured to the two boys on the side of her. Both boys smiled at the four little girls and again they blushed. Sakura laughed as she heard shikamaru mutter a troublesome under his breath.

Sakura just squealed and then hugged them. "they are too cute guys" sakura said. "I know she's really cute"said kiyoshi with a boyish grin on his face as he looked at shina who looked away with a blush on her face. "Hey twerp you better not pull any of those perverted moves on my daughter" said naruto with a glare. While taro agreed with his father with a 'yeah stupid' with a glare of his own.

Everybody laughed even sasuke which karin didn't like one bit. Especially when that whore came back with those two bastards sons of hers. 'That pink headed whore was always trying to take her sasuke-kun away from her, but she can't have him this time', thought karin with a happy smile on her face. 'I am Mrs. Uchiha now and there is nothing she can do about it; besides sasuke-kun want leave me because I have Ryo-kun and there is know way he would abandon his son for two bastards and a whore' thought karin with a smug smile on her face.

Sakura just laughed. "yoshi-kun stop flirting", said sakura with a sigh as she raised an eyebrow at him. "What... I was just joking; but they really are some pretty girls..._right _big brother", as he through a glance at his big brother who just 'Hn'd and rolled his eyes at his baby brother as he walked up to his mother. The girls just giggled and blushed as shin looked at them. "god help me" said sakura as she stood and went to say hi to shikamaru. "hey shika how has been going" asked sakura as she hugged him and nodded at Ino. "Troublesome" said shikamaru as he let out a sigh.

Sakura just laughed at him. "do you ever change... I mean even with two pretty little girls your still the same" said sakura as she kept laughing at him. Shikamaru just smirked and shook his head. Sakura could feel Ino stare on her so she looked at her then turned away as she heard someone call her name, but what she didn't notice was the hurt look on Ino's face. Sakura didn't even speak to her. She acted liked she wasn't even there and that's what hurt the most to Ino. She looked like she was about to cry.

She couldn't blame know one but herself though because she was the one who accused sakura seven years ago of slandering her name when it really was karin. It hurt her to think that she took karin words over her own best friend, and the things she said to sakura made her want to puke. As she watched sakura run to another woman who was also pregnant, calling her her best friend with a big smile on her face broke Ino's heart. She inhaled a breath as she saw how happy they were and how they were talking about they would go shopping for baby clothes and things. Those were the things she and sakura used to to do when they were young. It hurt her so bad to think that sakura had replaced her, thought Ino.

One tear slid down her face as shikamaru wrapped an arm around her neck to console her. She was hurting and he new that. Watching her best friend hug and embrace another woman as her best friend hurt Ino more than he thought. "we are going to head off" said shikamaru to the others who were there. Some of them knew what happened between Ino and sakura so it was understandable.

Shikamaru called his girls to him and they said bye to everyone and left leading ino to the hokage tower. Meanwhile with sakura, she was hugging her anbu teammate kasumi and bouncing up and down with happiness when she saw that she was pregnant. "so tell me who is the father kasumi-chan" asked sakura with a bright smile and a knowing glint in her eyes. Kasumi just blushed and looked at daiki who just smiled and muttered a 'surprise' under his breath. Sakura gasped then tackled daiki in hug yelling "I knew you were going to get my best friend pregnant. I knew you had it in you. But if you hurt her I am going to kill you" sakura said as she beamed him a smile but her voice held something different that promised him pain.

"So how far along are you kasumi-chan"asked sakura as she let go of daiki. "I am seven months and were having a girl. I named her Yumi cause it sounded like my name but daiki wanted to name her Yuri", said kasumi as she hugged daiki arm and smiled at sakura. "I am so happy for you two and I am going to spoil her rotten," said sakura. Then she turned to ken and hugged him also. "what about you ken-kun any girlfriend for you" asked sakura as she questioned him.

"Naw only you" replied ken as he gave her that boyish grin. "don't grin at my mother like that she don't like you" said shin as he gave the man his father's glare. kiyoshi was muttering like "hell yeah and touch her and you die and things of that nature. Sakura just raised her eyebrows at them and at the look on ken face and then burst out laughing along with everyone else.

"I guess my sons just told you ken-kun" said sakura as she held her stomach from laughing so hard. "yeah captain's off limits now ken. Looks like you're going to have to find another woman." said daiki as he laughed as he looked a ken who had a scowl on his face. "shut up wimp" said ken as he looked at sakura's boy who were still glaring at him.

As they talked sakura introduced them to her sons and vice verse. Then she and kasumi started talking about going shopping for clothes for the baby and other stuff. "hey where is sai" asked sakura. "he's on mission at the moment but he should be back in two days" answered daiki. "Ah well I'll meet you guys at the ramen stand in two hours okay" said sakura as she and her sons made way back to naruto and sasuke since everyone had done left already. "okay sakura-chan" said kasumi as they turned to leave.

"well here we are boys" said sakura as she looked at her boys while making their way over to sasuke and karin. "hey sakura-chan we will be at the hokage tower okay". Said naruto as he gave her an encouraging smile as he and his family turned to leave to give them some privacy. "okay naruto-kun" said sakura as she nodded at him then to sasuke and karin who both was glaring daggers at her.

Sakura looked at them and the little boy hiding behind sasuke's leg. "Look I am not going to beat around the bush here. Shin-kun and Kiyoshi-kun are you sons which I'm sure figured out already, buy anyway they know everything that happened between you and me so if they hate you that is not my fault. I did encourage them to give you a chance if you accepted them, which really doesn't matter anyway. They were without a father so it doesn't even matter. I want to keep peace between us and let the past be the past. So do we have a deal" said sakura as she looked at sasuke in his eyes so that he knew she was serious as she held out her hand to him.

Sasuke stopped glaring and sighed. As he looked at her hand then at her then at the two boys that were giving him his own famous glare, he shook her hand "deal", he said as he locked eyes with her. Sakura just smiled "alright then any questions" asked sakura as she looked at him. Sasuke nodded with his face emotionless. "why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" questioned sasuke as he looked at the two boys. " Think about that...think about the past sasuke and you will find your answer there." said sakura as she sighed and ran her hand through her hair while she tried to ignore karin's glare.

Sasuke thought about the time he told her to abort the baby if she was pregnant with his child and all the other crap he said to her. He couldn't really blame her, because they both had sex that night and they both were responsible but he went way to far and hurt to the point where she left and raised them on her own and he missed out. He matured over the years so he knew what had to be done. He had to be a father to his sons, no scratch that he wanted to be a father to them, he wanted to get to know them and he wanted them to get to know him and their little brother.

He watched as sakura called the boys over to her so that she could introduced them to him properly. "Boy's this your father sasuke uchiha and sasuke this is Shin and this is kiyoshi." introduced sakura as she pointed to them respectively. The boys just stared at sasuke as he stared back at them. Sasuke saw from up close how much they looked alike. Had it not been for their eyes he probably couldn't tell who was who and how the hell was he suppose to greet his sons that he knew nothing about.

So he stuck to what he knew. "Hn... nice to finally meet you" said sasuke as he nodded his head at them . Both boys nodded back to him and replied "nice to finally meet you to sasuke-san". He noticed that they didn't call him father, which he didn't have know problem with it cause he knew he had to earn that tittle from them.

Sasuke let out a sigh as he stepped to the side where his young son Ryo was, that way he couldn't hide behind his legs. As he looked up to see sakura's reaction he noticed that she didn't look angry or hurt at who she saw, then she looked at karin, then at him, then at the little boy and smiled at him. She must have really gotten over him then thought sasuke as he grasped the boy hand and introduced him.

"This is my son ryo" said sasuke as karin came and latched onto his arm. As much as he wanted to push her off he couldn't because she was now his wife and the mother of his child, but so was sakura when he thought about it. The only reason he married karin was because she got pregnant somehow and he didn't want his child to be born out of wedlock. He don't have any feeling for her and she know that. Hell they even sleep in different rooms. The only reason he didn't make her leave was because of his son, so he had to deal with her.

Now he find out that he had two sons with the woman he have feelings for and there is know way he can act on them. Their is nothing he can do to make it up to her and prove to her that she meant something to him, because he was married to his fangirl. He knew he messed up big time but he didn't regret any of it. The only thing he did regret was the way he treated sakura.

Sakura just looked at sasuke then at karin. She noticed how karin had a smug grin on her face as sasuke introduced their son ryo. 'I guess she thought she thought I would cry or something because she had sasuke son' thought sakura. Then she noticed it as karin latched on to sasuke arm. There on her ring finger was a beautiful diamond ring. 'So they are married huh, good for them' thought sakura as she turned and smiled at the shy little boy that reminded her of her own two sons.

"Nice to meet you ryo-kun. I am sakura haruno and they are shin and kiyoshi." sakura said as she stooped down and hugged ryo with a big smile on her face. She noticed that the boy flinched as she hugged him, and figured it was because he wasn't used to strangers touching him but when karin grabbed him by his arm and snatched him away from her yelling at him she thought maybe it was something else.

"Karin Let. Him. Go. Now." snapped a pissed sasuke as he watched her yell at their son and how he shook as he was about to cry. He always wondered why his son never went near karin when he came home from missions. When he was little he was close to his mother, I mean he was what you would call a mama's boy, but that was because he didn't get any recognition from his father as a kid. He just couldn't understand why his son avoided her like the plague, when he is with her most of the time when he wasn't home. But the way she snatched ryo away from sakura made him think about what she was like when he wasn't home.

"But sasuke-kun that whore shouldn't touch my son and you ryo-kun stop being so weak and stop crying, uchiha's don't cry." snapped karin. Everybody was quiet. Sakura and the twins froze up when karin called ryo weak. She didn't like not one bit. She taught her kids not to let people call them weak and walk over and besides she knew what it felt like to be called weak and it wasn't a good feeling.

Before sasuke could say something skaura walked over and hugged ryo. "its okay to cry, everybody cries and you are not weak. You are only a kid not a grown up even though some grown ups act like little kids they cry too. Okay... so cry it might help you feel better and _I Promise you that if your mother ever grab you like that again in front of me I'll make sure she cry alright_" said sakura as she smiled at ryo while wiping his tears as he nodded his head and put his head on her shoulder as he silently cried "okay miss sakura"said a shy ryo as he hugged her back.

Sakura glared at karin and karin just turned her head. I mean she didn't care, she just had the brat so she could keep her sasuke-kun snubbed karin. Sasuke was shocked at what he saw. Watching sakura console his son, a child that wasn't even hers made his heart do flips. He could tell she was a good mother because his son was snuggled into her chest as if he were craving for motherly affection and sakura just giggled and squeezed him back before she let go and stood up.

Shin and kiyoshi also walked up to him and hugged him. "don't worry about crying cause real men cry...right mom" said shin as he smiled at ryo. "Hai shin-kun"said sakura as she ran her hand through his hair with a proud smile on her face. "yeah I make big brother cry all the time so there is nothing wrong with crying and don't ever let any one call you weak little brother"said kiyoshi as he patted his baby brother on the shoulder with a bright smile on his face.

"You don't make me cry baby brother. Don't get to ahead of your self " said shin as he glared at his brother. "Hah don't lie shin-chan you know I made you cry before, and stop calling me baby brother. As a matter of fact he is the baby brother now" said kiyoshi as he glared at shin and pointed at ryo. "Hn even if he is our baby brother your are still my little brother so Ha deal with it." said shin as he smiled at his little brother angry face. Kiyoshi growled and charged at his big brother but sakura caught him and pulled him back before he could reach him.

"Boys calm down" snapped sakura as she let go of kiyoshi. Sakura just sighed at them and ran a hand through her hair and looked at sasuke who just watched them with amusement in his eyes. "Well sasuke I am glad we could settle our differences and move on" said sakura as she smiled at him and nodded her head. "yeah me too " said sasuke as he also nodded his head and smirked at her. "Well were going to head on to the hokage tower to figure out were we are staying so were gonna go. And ryo-kun if you ever need anything don't be afraid to come tom me okay." said sakura with a smile on her face as she looked at him. He just nodded his head and smiled at her. With that said and done sakura and her boys turned and headed to tsunade's office. Sasuke watched them as they left. He noticed how shin and kiyoshi kept arguing and how sakura kept walking with a smile on her face ignoring them.

He then looked at his son and noticed how he deflated as he watched his brothers and their mother walk away. "come on son" said sasuke as he patted his son on the head as they to headed toward the hokage tower.

*~ LATER~*

After leaving tsunade's office everybody agreed to meet up at the ramen stand (sorry don't know how to spell the name) in three hours. That way sakura could have time to get herself and her sons settled. While in tsunade's office they were discussing where sakura could stay, when sasuke offered her his aunt's home. It was already fixed up and decorated for guests if anyone wanted to stay the night or visit. Sasuke and sakura agreed that it was only temporary until sakura can find a house.

Sasuke was now leading them to their home which was three houses down from the sasuke's house on the right side of the complex. The twins were in a sense of wonder as they looked around the uchiha complex before they came to a stop at the house they will be staying at. Karin kept walking on up the street to their home; and when she tried to reach for ryo's hand, he pulled back with his head down as karin glared at him. "lets go ryo-kun" snapped karin while ryo moved near sasuke so his mother couldn't reach him.

"Karin go on a head he'll stay with me" replied sasuke as he reached for his son hand and held it, while karin just scowled and turned away but not before turning around and yelled at sakura, "don't touch my sasuke-kun bitch" and turned away. Sakura just raised her eyebrows at her and laughed at her and turned towards sasuke as he lead them into the house. "Whatever _Mrs. Uchiha_" said sakura with sarcasm and a smirk on her face.

AN: I'm sorry guys that I haven't updated in a while. I been trying to balance college everything else in my life. Anyway this is not the complete chapter only part of it. It was still in progress but I decided to post up half of the chapter and post the rest of this chapter later. I hope it you all enjoy it and next chapter I promise you, it will have a lot more spunk. Thanks for taking the time to read my story and leave a review if you wish.

Peace Out!


	9. Getting settled

AN: I don't own Naruto. I know its been a long time and I appreciate those who support me and kept up with my story now on with the story...

As they entered the house, sasuke showed them around and the upstairs bedrooms and the master bedroom on the floor level. "Its a nice house sasuke" said sakura as they came back into the living room. "Hn, Thanks, I had some of the houses redone for visitors if anyone wanted to stay here, so its no big deal. Feel free to decorate it however you like, if it makes you feel more comfortable." replied sasuke, as he looked at her.

"Thank you then, but before we do anything me and the boys need to go shopping for clothes and groceries so it will be a while, but the house already looks good so it want need any major changes just a little here and there to make it look more homey", replied sakura. As she called the boys down so they could go to the store before the had to meet everyone at the ramen stand.

As they were leaving the house sasuke turned to sakura and handed her the house key. "Thanks sasuke"said sakura as she turned and locked the door before stepping off the porch. "well I guess we'll see you two later" said sakura as she smiled and rubbed ryo's hair and nodded at sasuke who nodded back and started to walk off towards the complex gates, but soon stopped when she realized that her boys weren't walking by her side. She turned around and saw them standing in front of sasuke talking to him.

"Ne' sasuke-san is it okay if ryo-kun come with us to the store" asked kiyoshi and shin nodded his head in the background. Sasuke just looked at them before giving them his answer. "I don't mind ,but its up to sakura and ryo if he wants to go" replied sasuske as he shifted and looked at his youngest son. Ryo looked a little nervous before he nodded his head and then looked at his dad, who gave him his consent.

Then he looked down the road at sakura to see her coming back to them as kiyoshi hollered "Mom is it alright if ryo-kun comes with us"with a bright smile on his face. "Sure, I don't mind at all, but we have to hurry okay guys" said sakura as she looked at sasuke and told him that she would bring ryo back to his house when they were done.

"Don't... just bring him to the restaurant and we'll meet up there." sasuke said as he looked at ryo and told him to be good, not that he had to tell him that anyway he was already a good kid. "Alright then boys lets get going then" said sakura as she turned and started walking down the road again.

As the boys ran to catch up with her. Shin grabbed her right hand and sakura grabbed ryo's hand with her left, with kiyoshi walking on the other side of ryo. As they walked down the road the boys were running off at the mouth about how big kohona village was and the different types of food the were going to eat and meeting pretty girls.(mostly kiyoshi)

Ryo was just smiling happy to be with them and content with holding sakura's hand. Sakura was just laughing at the stuff that were coming out of her children mouth as they made way out of the complex.

Sasuke was watching them as they were leaving the complex, and couldn't help but chuckle at how animated shin and kiyoshi were. At the same time he was content to watch them, and seeing how they all took to ryo and embraced him made him feel something he hadn't felt in a long time... happy. It was like he had a family again, people to love and protect.

Now that him and sakura were on good terms again, even if it were for the sake of their children made him feel warmer. He never realized how much he missed her and even he when called her annoying he didn't really mean it. If he was being honest with himself he kind of liked it when she annoyed him, because then at least he new she cared.

With that thought in mind he turned and headed off to his house. As he came in he saw karin sitting on the sofa reading a magazine. She paused and looked up at him and around him and asked where ryo was. "He's with sakura and the boys out shopping"replied sasuke in a bored type of voice as he went into the kitchen to get a bottle of water. "WHY.. in the hell is my son with that bitch?" hollered karin as she jumped up with a scowl on her face and went into the kitchen where sasuke was.

"Hn' the boys asked if he could come with them and I agreed. _And you will watch how you talk to me karin_" snapped sasuke as he glared at karin. Sometimes he could deal with her and her voice but most times she was to much and at the moment he didn't want a head ache.

"He should have come home sasuke, not go walking around town with that slut and her sons" snapped karin. She didn't want her son walking around with sakura and have people think that she was his mother or have people think of her as a bad mother. As if she cared, she just wanted sasuke to stay with her so and didn't want him to get any ideas into his head.

It was bad enough that she had two kids by sasuke while she had one. It was like no matter what she do sakura was always a step a head of her. Sasuke just glared at her "Drop it karin" and with that he went up stairs to his bedroom. Karin just huffed and sat back on the sofa and stared reading her magazine again.

Meanwhile in the hokage's office a group of anbu appeared before tsunade and gave her their report on the upcoming battle and their findings. Some of the thing that were in their reports were the same thing that was in sakura's report. Sai, sugetsui and two others took off their masks and told her their findings.

"So what you are saying sai is that the mist villages is readying his army to attack kohona, and would be here within the next two months and you think that sakura and her children are a target because of their clan." asked a serious tsunade as sai nodded his head.

"I see then, you are dismissed" said tsunade as she started thinking on how they should go about this up coming war and also how to protect sakura's family. And with that they disappeared.

~Back to Sakura ~

Once they made it back home sakura sent the boys up two their rooms to put their clothes away, while she put the groceries away. She only got a limited amount of clothes for them and herself for now. She'll get them more when she had more time. While she was putting the groceries up ryo came into the kitchen. "miss sakura do you need any help" asked a shy ryo as he looked down at his fingers.

Sakura laughed and smiled as she called his name, "ryo-kun you don't have to call me miss sakura. Sakura is just fine, and to answer your question no I don't need any help but thanks for asking." smiled sakura as she hugged him.

"You know come to think of it you could help shin-kun and yoshi-kun put their clothes away. From the way it sounds up their it sounds like they could use your help a little.

I can only imagine what it looks like up there especially with those two." Laughed sakura as she thought of clothes being all over the place.

Ryo just giggled and replied "I'll go see if I can help them" and then he turned and ran up the stairs, and you could hear the twins yell "HEY baby brother come help me put my clothes away" coming from both shin and kiyoshi at the same time and a " Stop copying me coming from them both as they said it at the same time.

Sakura just laughed and smiled, how could ryo be sasuke and karin son was a damn good question. 'He was too sweet thought sakura'. She really loved her sons though and couldn't be happier. 'At least I got something good out sasuke' thought sakura with a soft sigh.

When she was done putting away the groceries she grabbed her clothes to put away in her room that was on the floor level, but before she made it to her room she heard a pounding at the door. She sat her stuff down and went to answer the door. Who and what she saw was a surprise and she stood froze at her door step with her mouth open...

AN: I know its been along time and I'll I can say is I"m sorry I've been a little lazy since college got out for the summer. I know this chapter isn't much but the next chapter will have at lot more action and drama and maybe a little confession... who knows. **Thanks everyone for the support and don't forget to REVIEW. I wonder if any one can guess who is at the door...**


	10. Enjoying the moment

There standing at her door was a crying red eyed, swollen stomach, angered/hurt ino. Who was glaring her heart out at sakura. "Ino... what are you doing here" questioned sakura who raised an eyebrow at ino, as she watched ino facial expressions change from hurt to anger. "WHATS YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM" yelled ino as she glared at sakura. Sakura who was shocked at ino's ouburst, quickly got upset.

"Excuse me,... _You_ are the one who showed up at _my _door yelling at _me_. I don't know where in the hell you got the nerve to come to me like this, but if you are here to start shit I suggest you leave.", snapped sakura as she glared at ino who looked like she wanted to punch sakura right at that moment.

"Dammit sakura... how could you blow me off like that, like I am some kind of insignificant dog. We were best friends sakura. I'm sorry I'm so … sorry for everything." cried ino as she sobbed out and looked away from sakura. Sakura softened her glare as she watched ino who were crying her heart out.

She could really tell that ino was hurt and to see her once a time best friend this way was heartbreaking. Sakura released a sigh, brushed her hair back from her face and looked up at ino, then invited her in to sit down so they could have a long over due talk.

Sakura sat down across from ino as she address her, "look ino the way your feeling right now was probably the same way I felt back then just ten times worse. To have somebody sabotage and destroy your life and friendship because of a infatuation over a boy is stupid and hurtful.

That's what karin did to me and... it broke me. That day was I coming to tell you about my pregnancy and what happened with sasuke that day, but when I went to confide in my best friend I get slapped in the face over a fake rumor of all things.

The sad thing about it was you didn't even want to here a word of what I was saying, and to have your best friend take the word of a stranger over me hurt like hell. So how can you blame for not acknowledging you after that."

"I don't know what I was thinking that day and I apologize for treating you that way over something so stupid" said ino as she dried her eyes and relaxed in her seat. "We've been friends for to long and I messed up in a big way... but it want happen again," finished ino.

Sakura just nodded her head and stood and walked over to in and hugged her. "We'll have to start fresh on our friendship and ketchup on each other lives laughed sakura. Ino nodded her head into sakura's shoulder, "I missed you sakura" stated ino. "me too ino" replied sakura.

"Whats going on here" questioned shin with raised eyebrows as kiyoshi and ryo bounced down the stairs. Sakura and ino looked up at them with a smile own their faces. "nothing honey me and aunty ino just had a good conversation that's all" replied sakura, as ino nodded her head then she glanced at ryo, then looked at sakura with raised eyebrow, who in turn shrugged her shoulders and said with a smile own her face, "We'll talk about it later" ino nodded and started a conversation with the boys, while sakura went to put away her things into her bedroom.

"Alright boys, did you put your items away" asked sakura, and the twins nodded their heads "yes mom". Alright then lets get to the ramen stand then" replied sakura as the boys went to put own their shoes as she locked the door. Her and ino interlocked arms as the boys led them down the road with their loud noise as usual.

When they made it to the the ramen stand, everybody where already there waiting including sakura anbu team. Sakura and ino went to sit at the grown folks table while the kids sat the kids table. They sat in order karin, sasuke, naruto with haya on his lap, hinata, shikamaru, ino, ken, sakura, kasumi, daiki, Tenten, and neji, at the grown folks table. The kids had their own table.

As everyone put in their orders, they decided to have mild conversation while they with for their food. "Hey, guys how about we go to the bar tomorrow night and let lose a little bit", suggested naruto. Everybody gave their consent and agreed to go out the next night.

"So sakura-chan what happened with you over the last seven years?", questioned naruto. Which caused everyone else to give her their attention also. "Well lets see... umm two years after I had the twins, I went into training with my clans blood line animals.

Once I mastered that it was just smooth sailing except raising two bad ass prodigy's with maybe one or two relationships here or there; other than that everything was good", replied sakura with a grin on her face. "Now that you know my story what about you guys?",asked sakura.

While they ate they had conversations. Sakura found out that naruto was to be made hokage in two years with shikamaru as his adviser and sasuke were thinking about restarting the uchiha police force, but he wasn't sure. Neji is now the head of the hyuuga clan, because hinata decided to step down and her father and her sister was okay with neji being the head, and kasumi and daiki married three years ago; they both left anbu, juugo was cured and married a civilian woman and teaches at the academy.

Sugetsui and kiba were in anbu and are both currently dating a women in anbu, choji a jonin, was married with one child and was currently own a mission; as for lee, shino, and kakashi as far as people are concerned are still single. As people started to make conversation with other people.

While everyone were distracted by talking ino couldn't help be to watch sakura and kasumi, and their actions to each other. They looked like best friends and she couldn't help but feel a little jealous watching them. "Sakura when you and the kids get settled how about you and me go shopping. Since you're going to be her god mother".

When kasumi said that sakura let out a loud squeal that captured everyone's attention and hugged her". "I would love to be her godmother and shes going to be the most spoiled little girl there is. I want a little girl now" exclaimed sakura as she and kasumi laughed. When sakura looked up she caught the attention of ino; she gave her an encouraging smiled and winked at her, ino nodded her her head at sakura with a smile on her face. Everyone else gave sakura a questionable look while naruto gave sasuke a sly glance, which sasuke ignored.

~At the Childerns' table~

The children sat in order: naoko, hiroshi, taro,shina, keiko, akemi, kiyoshi, ryo, and shin. "I see you got some body guards now ryo-chan" taro said sarcasticly as he smiled at ryo, who just ducked his head down, kiyoshi put his hand on his shoulder to give him comfort.

The twins glanced at ryo and could tell that taro hurt his feelings, then they looked at taro with a mean glare. "I suggest you leave my brother alone, unless you want your face hurt," snapped shin with all seriousness.

"Taro-kun leave ryo-kun alone he didn't do anything to you" said shina as she dared him to say something else. Taro just huffed and smacked his lips "who can help it I mean he does nothing but cry all the time" he replied. "you say one more mean thing to him and I'm going to tell dad and you know you don't want to get into trouble again," shina said.

"whatever tell all you want and **what the hell are two you glaring at **?" taro yelled at the twins, which caught the attention of sasuke, karin and neji since they were on the end of the table. "you pick on my brother anymore after this were gonna have a problem" snapped shin. "Well then your brother should defend himself and he want be a easy target" said naoko with his no it all attitude.

"I don't think he was talking to you hyuuga,"said kiyoshi as he narrowed his eyes at naoko. Sasuke and neji could tell that thing were getting a little serious and were about to step in until a roll flew over their head; and hit kiyoshi in the head.

At that everyone were silenced when sakura's arua turned angry. "Look boys I'm only going to say this once, if I see any of you picking on someone or own each other while I'm there, you will be in deep shit with me and that goes to all of you. Getting bullied is not fun and trust me when I say this because I experienced it. So I suggest you all play nice, ain't that right shina." "UM Hm"shina agreed with a nod of her head; while all the boys sweat dropped.

"now that that's over I think me and my babies should head home and gets some rest, cause it has been a long day." sighed sakura as everyone rose to let her out to leave. "Mom how many times do we have to tell you to stop calling us babies we are not babies" whined kiyoshi with a pout on his face.

"oh yoshi your so cute when you pout like that" sakura said as she cried out with joy and hugged kiyoshi to her big breasts. Everyone was watching them and laughing at them, even sasukesasuke had a smile on his face. "Um... mom I think your smothering him" shin said with a smirk on his face as he watched his brother face go blue.

"Huh... Oh, I'm so sorry yoshi-kun mommy didn't mean to try and kill you; but you were just so cute, I couldn't help my self." said sakura with a sheepish grin on her face as she giggled in embarrassment.

Then she turned her gaze to shin, "Ohhh Shin-kun mommy needs a hug from you to" but before she could hugged him shin was out the door in a blink. Now don't get him wrong cause he loved his mother to death, but he was not going let her embarrass him like she did kiyoshi in front of everyone.

Sakura ran out the door after him yelling '' shin don't you love my hugs, slow down your making your mother cry". When shin replied with a loud, energetic "no", everyone burst out laughing as they watched sakura and shin run around.

Kiyoshi laughed his butt off until sakura turned to him. "Yoshi-kun tell shin-kun to give me a hug or else I'm going to kiss that adorable face of yours," sakura said with watery pleading eyes as she looked at him.

The look on kiyoshi face as she said that had some people on the floor laughing. "_Shinnn"_ kiyoshi dragged out as he looked over at his big brother who had a determined look on his face, who sasuke thought as he looked at his son looked just like itachi's determined face. "No, don't even think about it" shin replied as he turned and ran down the street. "Dang it shin... why did we have to have a crazy mother" kiyoshi said as he watched his brother run down the street.

Sakura gasped and turned to kiyoshi, "you don't mean that do yoshi-kun cause if you did then I'm going to hug and kiss you and until you don't mean it". Kiyoshi perked up, turned and ran down the road before she could catch him yelling over his shoulders, "MOM stop being crazy you crazy woman".

Sakura watched him go then burst out laughing. She was laughing so hard, she had tears coming down her cheeks. "Oh my god, I love them boys so much, hahaha they are just so funny, I couldn't ask for better sons." "sakura -chan your so mean haha and I thought I was bad" said naruto as he continued to laugh. Naruto children looked at him with 'are you kidding look'.

"Yeah well I do that from time to time, anyways I'll see you guys tomorrow night", and with that she turned and started heading for the uchiha complex in a happy mood

~The Next Day~

In the evening, sakura had completed everything she needed to complete. She got her children enrolled in the ninja academy which they start on Monday, picked up her scheduled for her hospital shift on Monday, bought all their weapons and them some new training gear.

So now they were heading home. When they got home sakura fixed them some dinner and summoned her blood line summons to watch the kids for the night. After she got that squared away she went to her room to get dressed.

That night at bar everybody was drinking having a good time. Sakura wanted to dance since she hadn't danced in a while. "hey who wants to dance" sakura asked at the table. No one wanted to dance, so she decided to go dance by herself.

Not soon after she started dancing someone came up behind her and started dancing with her. Sakura turned around and found that it was ken. "I didn't know you were coming here tonight" said sakura.

"well its not everyday that I go to the bar, so I decided to come while your here." he said with a smile at her.

"well we need to get some more drinks and then we can continue to dance our hearts away." sakura said with a mischievous grin on her face.

Everybody at the table watched them dance and flirt. One in particular was staring very hard at the male that sakura was dancing with. His hand tightened around his glass as he watched them leave. The drunker they got the looser they got and soon they left together.

The next morning sakura woke the next morning next to a warm body. She didn't know who he was so she kicked him out of her bed. "who the hell are y... wait a minute, Ken What in the are doing in my bed, And why are you naked?" questioned sakura with a confused look on her face.

"Ahh... dammit sakura what the hell did you do that for. And before you break my neck all I remember is getting drunk and dancing with you. Now how we winded up naked one can only guess. Ken said with a smirked on his face. Sakura just stared at him for a while. 'Aww man I did it again, I done slept with another teammate but this time I can't even remember all of it.

Well I no what that means, no more hard drinking when I go out anymore' thought sakura. With a sheepish smile on her face sakura scratched the back of her head and said "So we had sex huh... talk about weird, …. no no don't talk about it at all ken, I mean it, this stays between me and you." Ken smirked at sakura as he stood up to get dressed.

"okay, though I gotta say you were pretty wild in bed captain, if you ever want to do this again com..." He never got to finish because sakura through a pillow at his head as he poofed away, leaving sakura with a cherry red blush on her face.

'Who would have thought I would've whined up having sex with my anbu teammate, not to mention he was amazingly sexy and was great at sex. Sakura blushed as she remembered what did happen last night 'No wonder him daiki are always together they are tag team womanizers' thought sakura.

Sakura got up and put her comforter and sheets into the washer and went to take a quick a shower. After she was done she put on some comfortable white shorts that stopped mid thigh and a powder blue t-shirt. She tied her into a knot on top of her head and went to cook her babies favorite breakfast. "Boys come down here breakfast fast is ready." sakura said once the food was done.

"Hey mom did you cook our favorite breakfast because it sure smells like" shin said with a big smile on his face as he made his way down the stairs. Kiyoshi wasn't to far behind him. "Why don't you come and see for your self." said sakura as she ruffled his hair with a beautiful smile on her face as she watched her children eat in joy.

Just as she was going to sit and eat with her sons there was a knocked on the door. "you two finish eating you breakfast and I'll see who is at the door. Sakura opened the door, "sasuke what are you doing here?" "Hi miss sakura" ryo greeted her with a big smile.

"Oh hi ryo-kun I didn't see you there" said sakura as she smiled and pulled ryo in for a hug and told him that she cooked breakfast if he wanted some and to go into the kitchen and have some while she talked to his father. As ryo ran in the house sakura invited sasuke inside, "so sasuke what can I do for you."

Sasuke took in sakura's appearance and couldn't help how his heart constricted at her smile. She looked do fresh and motherly and beautiful. For the life of him he couldn't understand why he pushed her away. All he knew was that he wanted her and 'if its the last thing I do I will have her' thought sasuke. Everything about her made was amazing. Sakura blushed at the way sasuke was staring at her, but at the same time it was a little weird.

He hated the fact that he was married to karin, but at the same time he couldn't really blame her. Because if he hadn't be such a mean bastard back then maybe he and sakura could have worked things out.

"I wanted to ask you if it was okay if I spend time with the boys, when I'm not doing missions" said sasuke as he looked her in the eyes as he watched the blush on her face fade away. He couldn't help the smirk that came to his face. 'At least she's still attracted to me on some level' thought sasuke.

Sakura stared at him for a moment in contemplation, then she answered "That's fine, I have know problem with it. As a matter of fact you can pick them up from the academy everyday after school if that works for you, just make sure you have them home for dinner." sasuke nodded his head "yeah that's fine since I pick ryo up at the same time anyway and I promise to have them home for dinner".

Sakura smiled and giggled a little as she looked at him. Sasuke raised one eyebrow at her reaction. "whats so funny sakura" sakura shook her head and replied with a grin on her face "nothing, I just never thought in a million years that you would be so soft and nice like this or that we would even be standing talking about our children.

It a different side of you, I'm glad I get see it". Sasuke smiled "Well I couldn't ask for a better mother for my children. Even though we've been through a lot of things I'm glad that's it you and hopefully if I play my card right you will be seeing a lot more of me and I mean that in a good way." sakura shook her head and laughed

"Don't get ahead of your self sasuke, your still a married man and quiet frankly I'm not that into you anymore." Sasuke walked up to sakura till they were three inches from each other and said "We'll see sakura, we'll see" with a sexy, confident, grin on his face.

Sakura just stared into his eyes for a moment ' why does he always affect me, no I'm not going to fall for him again, end of discussion' thought sakura. Sasuke could tell that sakura was determined not to give into him this time and he already knew that if he wanted her he was going to have to work for her.

Sakura took a step back, released a sigh, then smiled at him "Well that was... interesting, anyway would you like to join us for breakfast? I'm sure there is plenty to spare or at least I hope. When I cook their favorite they usually eat everything and I have to get it while I can" . Sasuke looked towards the kitchen and saw his sons at the table eating happily and talking as if it were an everyday thing.

That's what he wanted a happy family. He smiled as he watched them an turned to sakura only to find her staring at him with a gentle smile on her face. "If there is enough I would like to join you for breakfast" replied sasuke as he followed sakura into the kitchen.

Sasuke sat down at the end chair while sakura fixed him a plate. "Hey sasuke-san can you teach us any cool justu's" asked kiyoshi as he stuffed his face with more food. Sasuke raised both of his eyebrows at being addressed by anyone of the twins.

He thought they still held a grudge against him though as far as he can tell they will speak with him just not acknowledge him as their father. "I know a lot of jutsu's" he replied as sakura sat his plate down in front of him and then sat in seat to eat her food. "Really... will you teach us some" whined kiyoshi while shin and ryo both through in a 'please sasuke-san and a please dad' with a cute childish grin on their faces.

Sasuke laughed and through sakura a look, she raised an eyebrow and nodded her head as she continued to eat. "I tell you what, how about everyday after school; I pick you three up and we can spend some time together to get to know each other better if I don't have a mission, then I might teach you some new jutsu's" said sasuke as he watched their reactions.

While he ate he saw shin and kiyoshi glance at each other for a moment as if the were speaking with their eyes, then they turned to him and replied at the same time "Its a deal". "mom will you be okay with sasuke-san picking us up after school" asked shin with a worried look on his cute little face.

He didn't want his mother to be worried or feel left out, because if it made her sad then he could care less about new jutsus. Sakura looked at her son with a warm smile on her face as she rubbed her hand through his hair and replied " it fine, shin-kun. I want the both of you to get to know your father okay sweetie , so don't worry about mommy I'll be fine", she finished as she stood up to collect the plates and start the dish water. "I'll help you miss sakura" said ryo with his little cute voice as he got up and took his plate into the kitchen quickly, following right behind her.

Sasuke was proud of his son for taking into account his mothers feelings about things. That meant that he would put her above all else and that meant more to him than anything. Then the fact that his youngest son was eager to help sakura in the kitchen with the dishes was also a surprise to him.

He could tell that ryo was happier when he was here with them. And if he admit to himself, he enjoyed being in all their presence, even sakura. It made him feel warmth and love for them; like he had new chance at having a full, big family.

This is how his child hood should have been but it wasn't. And he was determined to make sure is family stayed happy. Once breakfast was cleaned up, the boys went out in the backyard to practice for the academy tomorrow. Sakura pulled out some medical scrolls to revise while her and sasuke was talked a little.

As soon as sasuke opened the door to leave a anbu poofed in front of him and said "sasuke ucihia and sakura haruno you are to report to the hokage's office admittedly" the disappeared. Sakura called the boys in and told them that she and their father have to meet with the hokage immediately and to stay inside the house.

They knew something was wrong with the way she was acting and the serious tone of her voice. Sakura summoned her blood line summons to watch them while they were gone and put up a seal over the house when they left. When they made it to the hokage's office they were in for quite a surprise...

AN: I know its been a while, so I'm not going to explain. I am only going to say I'm sorry for taking so long to update and I will update when I can. Please REVIEW and you don't want to miss the next chapter, because things are about to heat up. I don't own naruto.


End file.
